Past is Present
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Yes ppl! I used King Yami as Pharaoh! Dont kill me! I do suck at summeries tho. Ok, chapter one: King Yami meets a peseant girl and falls in love. Now in modern day Yami and Tea try and over come many things thrown at them and try to stay a couple. Will o
1. Default Chapter

"What am I to do?" The Pharaoh wonders allowed. He pulls a grape off the vine from one of the servants as he sulks in his chair, lazily.

"You could always go for a walk through the desert!" A little boy laughed as he danced around the throne. The little boy was small and thin and he had a head of black streaked hair. The blond streaks where kisses from the hot desert sun.

" Khaibit go away." The Pharaoh orders his younger sibling.

"Oh," Khaibit complains. "But Yami!! I don't want to! Father will punish me for wandering around the pyramids."

"I will tell him not to. You know, ever since Father grew old he has never really paid that much attention to you. Why so much worrying." Yami smiles as he bends down and pats Khaibit on the head.

"Your right Yami. Your the Pharaoh, I _have_ to do what you say not him." Khaibit smiles. "Bye- Bye!"

"Good- Bye!" Yami waves him away.

After a few hours of sitting on the Throne letting his imagination run wild, King Yami sits and sighs a sigh of boredom as the servants fan him with giant branches of green palms. Suddenly one of the highest priests comes through the doorway of the palace and hurries to Yami's side. "Pharaoh, there is someone at the gate for you." The Priest explains swiftly. Yami rolls his eyes as he listens to the Priest go on and on, he knew that it was important by the way the Priest stuttered as he spoke.

"Ramese!" Yami orders. "Calm down!" He jesters as Ramese bows in front of the throne.

"I am so sorry Your Highness. Allow me to start over." Ramese sighs as he swallows hard and allows himself to calm down. "There is a young women at the door who would like to see you."

"What?" Now it was Yami's turn to stutter. "How.... What? She! Wha?"

"Calm down you majesty." The Priest ushers. "She is around your age, fourteen or fifth teen. She seems harmless." The Priest assures him. "Besides your in control around here."

"Your right, Ramese. I wont allow anything to get messed up." With that the Pharaoh slowly steps down from the Throne and follows the Priest to the hard palace halls.

"King Yami..........." Ramese bows as he slowly slips away. Yami stands and stares as the huge wooden gates open to his command to reveal a girl! A teenaged girl! She was dressed in garments he had never seen before, a long white Egyptian dress with golden plates around her neck. She wore many earrings which wasn't unusual. For the Pharaoh had many as well. In her eyes Yami saw a hint of blue that was hid behind thin painted lines around her eyes. She swiftly bows at the site of the King, being sure not to keep eye contact.

"Good Day," Yami finally speaks. He slowly walks over to her and puts up her chin with his hand. He stares into her blue eyes until she pulls away.

"I have come to rest." She says weakly. Then suddenly her eyes close in exhaustion and she collapses in the King's arms. King Yami blushes and carries her off to his palace.

Later on the girls eyes slowly open and she blinks to adjust to the fire lit room. "Where? Where am I?" She asks as she sits up from the sheets that were neatly wrapped around her. She was lying on the floor of the Pharaohs chamber with King Yami towering over her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Who are you?" She asks looking at him.

"I am Yami and you are in the Pharaoh's palace. Are you alright?" Yami asks.

"Yes I'm fine." The girl nods. "I was just very tired. It has been a week since i have had a good nights sleep and a decent meal. I have been wandering across the desert mostly without rest." She blushes.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name, what is it?" Yami asks tilting his head to the side as he outstretches his hand.

"Serabi." She smiles as she allows him to pull her up. "My name is Serabi, ask me where I'm from I cannot say. For I do not know myself."

"Well, Serabi," He clears his throat. "Will you join ma and my family for supper?" Yami asks blushing.

"Well," Serabi starts. "I suppose so." She looks down at the ground as her long brown, braided, hair forms a curtain around her face. Yami uses his hand and pushes it behind her ear with the rest of her small thin braids. They walk out of the Royal Chamber and down the hall.

"Yami! Your late for dinner!" Khaibit cries as the little boy sits at the table and waits for his older brother th sit down. "Who's she?" He asks curiously.

"Everyone, this is Serabi. Our dinner guest. Please make her welcome." Yami smiles at his father.

"She's pretty." Cara smiles her toothless smile. Cara was Yami's youngest and only sister. She was about eight years old with long ankle length golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yami why don't you introduce her to us then." His mother urges.

"Alright then." Yami starts pulling out a seat for her. "Serabi, this is my father, the retired Pharaoh, Amenhut. And my mother, Tachu." He points out to the elderly couple at one end of the table.

"Nice to meet you." She curtsies towards the two. Tachu was small and thin with jet black hair and blueberry blue eyes. While on the other hand Amenhut was bald and hard dark gray eyes instead. Then Yami continues on.

"This is my brother, Khaibit, and my sister, Cara. And I," He gestures towards himself. "Am King Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt." He smiles proudly as Serabi takes a seat in the old chair placed for her.

"So, you, are the Pharaoh?" She asks in shock.

"Yes." Yami nods.

"Well, I am very sorry. I did not give you the right respect." She cries as the servants bring in the freshly killed lamb they had just roasted over the blazing fire.

"What do you mean dear?" Tachu wonders tilting her head towards the left side.

"Your a royal family and I am a............. a present girl! You deserve my life." She says wide eyed.

"Nonsense!" Amenhut smiles with a wave of his hand. "The name doesn't matter its the formal personality. According to me, you may stay as long as you would like!" He smiles at her. Yami saw the twinkle in his Father's old warm, blue eyes and blushed. How had he known? He wonders.

"Thank you." She bows her head.

"Your quite welcome." Tachu smiles as they all sit and eat.

Once the servants clear the dinner dishes away Serabi sits and listens to the Royal families conversation. "So, when I went on my horse ride, this man yelled at me!" Cara cries.

"Oh Honey, it's alright. Dont cry." Tachu pushes back her chair and walks over to her daughter. "Yami, why dont you show Serabi to the guests room."

"Yes mother." Yami bows his head as he takes Serabi's hand and leads her away.

"So, Yami..... Whats it like to be Pharaoh?" Serabi asks as she wanders around the room he had prepared for her.

"Really it's boring and dull. All you do is sit on the throne all day. You must entertain yourself somehow." Yami smiles. "Well, I must be going." He bows his heads. "Its getting late and I must get to bed. If you ever want to sneak out and get some fresh air go down the hall and into the first room on the left." He smiles.

"Thank you. I will keep you up to that one!" She smiles sarcastically.

"Good Night."

"Good night, Pharaoh." Serabi curtsies. She blows out the candle and falls asleep under the sheep's wool sheet.

"Another lonely and peaceful night out of the palace." Yami smiles as he perches on top of a statues paw. He watches out to the distance and something catches his eye! It was a girl! "Serabi!" He whispers. He was surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Pharaoh!" She calls out in the night. To make certain he had seen her.

"Serabi!" Yami calls as he jumps off his rock and runs towards her. They come to a halt when the two stand all of two feet apart.

"I noticed the room you told me to go, was empty." She smiles.

"That is my room." Yami whispers back.

"Pharaoh!" Serabi blushes. "It's beautiful out here!"

" Just like you." Yami whispers.

"Pharaoh!" Serabi's cheeks flush an even deeper red.

"Please, Serabi, call me Yami." Yami smiles with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yami." Serabi's voice was distant but she knew what was next. His lips met hers and they kissed.

"Serabi........" Yami sighs. "I only met you today, but I have already fallen. Fallen hard too." He cries as he searches her eyes for agreement.

"I know," She smiles. "I have too."

"Lets not mention this meeting tomorrow, Ok?" Yami says as he holds her by her shoulders. "We'll just meet here every night."

"Ok!" She smiles. She peaks him on the cheek, blushes than runs off.

"Good morning Miss." One of the servants bows as Serabi walks out the door.

"Good morning!" She smiles back. She walks down towards the outside of the palace when someone calls out to her.

"Hey! Miss Serabi! Wait up!" A young voice calls. Serabi turns around to see Khaibit and Cara running towards her.

"Miss Serabi!" Cara smiles as she wraps her arms around Serabi's waist.

"Hello you two. Whats wrong?" She asks. "You came running to me like your brother was about to get stoned." She kids.

"We wanted to talk to you." Cara smiles.

"About what?" She smiles as she crouches to her knees so she was eye to eye with Cara.

"Well, we were talking to our brother, Yami this morning and he seemed........ dazed." Khaibit smiles. "What did you do? Hypnotize him?"

"No." Serabi smiles.

"Well, will you please stay longer." Cara pleads.

"I've only been here a day!" Serabi smiles with her childish sarcasm.

"But, I like you. Your really nice. And Yami lets us do anything." Cara pouts.

"I like you too." Serabi smiles.

"Please....." The two plead.

"I'll stay for a few days longer. But when the moon is the happiest I really must go." Serabi warns.

"Ok." Cara smiles as she and her brother run down another hall in laughter.

"We love you Serabi!" Khaibit calls down the hall as he slowly disappears.

"Serabi! Wait up!" Tachu calls. Serabi stops and turns around to see Yami's mother running towards her.

"Yes, You Highness." She bows her head once she approaches.

"Please don't bow." She gestures. "For I have seen the future and I predict people some day people may bow to you."

"What do you mean?" Serabi asks confused.

"Never mind." Tachu shakes her head. "My son, Yami, is in the Throne room if you would like to see him."

"Thank you." She smiles. "I shall head there now." She turns and walk towards the Throne room. "Thank you, and good bye."

"Good bye."

_**PART TWO!!!**_

"So King Tami.... now you have people set me up and then you go and act all innocent!" Serabi mocks.

"What?" Yami smiles stubbornly. "I have no idea what your talking about." He shakes his head.

"You should ask me yourself!" Serabi sighs. "I want to kno-" She was shortly cut of by Siete, the Highest Priestess.

"King Yami! Your wanted in the Royal Family chambers..... Immediately! Miss Serabi as well. Khaibit requests. Run your Royalness'!" She orders tears welling up in her eyes. Her brown hair was swiftly being twirled between her fingers.

"Thank you!" Yami smiles nervously. He jumps down from the throne and grabs Serabi's wrist.

"Khaibit! Khaibit!" Yami and Serabi cry as the two rush into Khaibit's chamber. "Whats wrong?" Serabi cries. She bends down on her knees and puts her hand over the boys forehead.

"He's.......... he's..... OHHHHHHHHH!" Tachu cries. She leans on her husbands shoulder for support.

"Khaibit's gone." Amenhut sighs while biting down hard to keep from crying. His fists were clenched and the blood was drained to make them white. His eyes were bloodshot red and his face was pale. Tachu's face was tearstained and her hair was disarray.

"Praise Maat, Cara wasn't present." Tachu cries. (A/N Maat (God of Light) is one of many almightily praised spirits back in ancient Egypt.)

"What shall we tell her, mother?" Yami asks as he kneels beside Serabi with tears flowing down his cheeks. Serabi stands and looks sadly at the lit candle on the wall.

"You are to tell her that Osiris believed he was needed in afterlife. Maybe she'll understand." Serabi smiles helplessly through tears. She has only known the family for a little over a day and yet she feels so..... so close.

"Serabi, please don't feel hurt by this." Yami pleads. "I have brought you into family matters."

"You know what his last words to me were?" Serabi asks through her tears. She ignored Yami's plead and swallowed hard.

"Wh... what?" Tachu asks as she hugs her husband tightly.

"He said," She starts looking at each of them as she speaks. "He said that he loved me. I have never felt that by any one until I was welcomed into this family as if I were a valued stone." She cries. She leans on Yami's shoulder for support and wipes away the tears so they wont stain Yami's robe.

"Serabi..." Yami hugs her tightly and rests his head in her hair.

_I cant sleep!_ Serabi cries to herself as she lays in the darkness of her chamber. She slowly steps out of bed and walks out to the hall way. There she turns and swiftly, being sure not to wake anyone, goes down the hallway and into the first door on the left. Once inside she sees no ones there and heads directly towards the window. There she climbs out and her feet are caught on a case of cement steps the Pharaoh had built in when his reign first began. She climbs down and runs out into the darkness.

"He was supposed to receive this ring when I died. He was supposed to be Pharaoh after me. He cant be gone. He just cant!" Yami cries as he holds a crystal ring in the palms of his hands. He allows the moon to filter light down upon it and make it sparkle. He smiles and slips it back onto his finger.

"That's what you were going to give Khaibit when you died?" A voice whispered from the darkness.

"Yes," Yami sighs as he recognizes the voice and looks around to find her. She appears next to him and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Khaibit is happier now." She smiles down at him.

"He was supposed to be Pharaoh after me. I was going to hold a ceremony on his eleventh birthday." He cries.

"Why don't you let that slip your mind and tell me about that ring you wear on your finger." Serabi smiles as she sits on the rock next to Yami and awaits him to begin.

"My parents gave me this ring when I turned eleven which signified me to become Pharaoh at the age of fithteen. That's the day my father turned eighty. He believed I was old enough to handle ruling a kingdom on my own. That was the week before you showed up. This ring reminds me and my family of the promise Moses' God promised them when his brother held the Israelites prisoners. If represents their freedom. The crystal signified their pure hearts and the gold ring shows the ruler, wanting and impure." Yami explains. "This rock dates back to before my ancestors, before Egypt became. Many of the Gods have cursed this rock and put unbelievable dark powers in it. To make the job as Pharaoh more...... tempting, I should put it. Every Pharaoh has a weak side for dark power. I hope it never comes to me." Yami sighs. "There is one way to relieve me from this evil power and that is to find.................... to find........ a partner." He pats Serabi's hand and looks her in the eye. The moon shown full and her face looked as pure as porcelain.

"What will that evil power make you do, Yami?" Serabi asks.

"I will destroy Egypt." Yami sighs as he looks unwillingly ahead into the darkness of the night. The full moon was glowing yet he felt cold with Serabi by his side in the pitch blackness of the night.

"Thats a nightmare!" Serabi cries. "You cant."

"I know. But sometimes I cant resist." Yami sighs as a slow tear roles down his cheek.

"Youve got to prevent anything bad from happening. You cant greive, you musnt hate. Oh Pharaoh you just cant!" Serabi cries as she collapses on his shoulder.

"Will you help me?" He whispers in her ear.

"What?" She asks as she sits up and looks in the eyes tearfully.

"I have thought about this since the night you came. I have thought long and hard, night and day. I realize your the one. So once again I will ask, Will _you_ help me." Yami positions himself so his whole body is facing Serabi. His face is serious and his heart is pounding. "I have only known you for less than a full moon now but please, please think it over.I fear I know you too well and love you too much, that would be my resistance."

"I........ I dont understand." Serabi tilts her head to the side.

"Will you, Serabi, be my partner? Through thick and thin will you be there to help me?" Yami blushes.

"I thought the Pharaoh's parents decided who the partner was?"

"Mine believe it is my choice and my fault." Yami smiles.

"I belive we are too young, but I will happily be your partner in crime." Serabi sighs with a smile as she rests her head on Yami's shoulder.

_"Now! My adrk evil spirits! Destroy everything!" The evil Pharaoh shouts to his new deminiouns as these unusual shadow creatures flee away and knock down the pyramids, Egyptian pillars and the Royal Palace itself. The many members under the Pharaoh's empire ran and fled to the nearest body of water screaming in fright. "Hahaha! Thats right! Run. Your screams are food to the soul!"_

"Pharaoh! Wake up! Yami!" A voice calls. "Yami! Get up!!" Suddenly someone started shaking him.

"I'm up Im up!" He sighs as he sits up under the sheets. His vision focuses and he sees Serabi staring at him with a concerned look in her eyes. "Thank you." He smiles.

"For what?"

"Agreeing to be my partner. You just helped me in my sleep." Yami sighs. "I had a dream, a dream that I was desrtoying Egypt....... then you woke me up. Thank You."

"Your welcome partner." Serabi smiles. "Breakfeast is ready!"

"Thank you for telling me."

_**PART THREE!**_

Yami sleeps peacfully under his sheeps wool blanket as he dreams about destroying Egypt. **_Now! Continue what you started! I want to rule the world!" He cries as Egypt goes up in flames. He stands high in the sky lying on a puffy cloud watching his faithfull and loyal servants destroy the world._** "Ahh!" Yami cries frustrated as he sits up in bed. "There I go again! But this time Serabi wasnt there to stop me." Suddenly his eyes look down at his ring and the moon makes it sparkle. He stands up in bed and his eyes turn a crystal white and he walks out the window and down the steps. He heads towards the servants courters and orders them to araise. Them, knowing it their king, do as he says and stand. "Now go! Go and destroy my father! Then burn down the palace!" He orders. "Or, I'll have you all executed!" At that statement the servents grab their pitchforks and run towards the palace.

Serabi's eyes blink furiously at the noise coming from outside the Palace. She arises from bed and runs to the doorway. "Oh no!" She cries. "I wasnt there to stop him!" She runs to the retired Royal chambers and politly wakes up the old Pharaoh and his queen. "Please, please go hide. Your son is coming to get you." She cries with tears in her eyes. They nod sadly and rush to the dinning area. Next she ran to Yami's room and out the window she went. She ran the many dirt roads of Egypt and tears run down her cheeks. "Yami!" She calls. "Yami!" He was no where to be found.

"Wahahaha!" Yami laughs. "No my prisoners! ATTACK!!!" He cries as he points towards the Palace.

"STOP!" Someone cries.

"Who dare stops King Yami from destrying the Pharaoh!?" Yami orders his eyes beat red.

"I do!" Serabi says as she pushes her way throught the many servants with pitch forks. "Yami! Wake up!" She shakes his shoulders once she is right in front of him.

"Serabi?" He says as he tilts his head to the side. Serabi recieves a ray of hope, but it soon vanishes. "I have never herd of such name as Serabi you peseant!" Yami smiles as he pushes her away and she falls to the ground. She cries in pain once her body takes in the feel when her skin hit the hard rock ground.

"Yami please." She cries in pain.

"Serabi!" Someone cries. Serabi looks around quickly at the call of her name but cant find anyone. "Serabi! Over here!"

"Cara!" Serabi cries. "What are you doing out here?" She asks as she scoots her achking body over to where Cara hides behind a rock. Once she is leaning against the rock she looks striaght at Cara. Her heart went out to the pour little girl when she saw the cystalline tears forming in her eyes.

"What my brother did to you was wrong." Cara cries. "What is happening to him?" She asks as she hugs Serabi.

Serabi's heart nearly broke at the childs words. She was only a young nine year old and she already understood what was happening. "Dont worry, Cara. I have to fix this. Yami gave me the responsabiltiy to stop him. Now I must!"

"Be careful." Cara squeezes Serabi's hand.

"I will." Serabi squeezes back. She runs back into the action, numb to all the pain she had and runs right into Yami. "Please Yami, please call off the attack!" She cries.

"Why should I?" He asks.

"Because........ because.... I... I" She studders. "Because I love you!" She cries. She throws herself into his arms and cries.

"Serabi....." Yami whispers. "Thank you." He cries and smiles. He breaks away from her embrace and prepares to shout at the top of his lungs. "STOOOPP!" The servents stop in their tracks pitch forks raised in the air and look at the Pharaoh. They turn and head directly towards him! They changed course! They were now against him!

"Attack!" One man calls and they all charge striaght for the Pharaoh and Serabi!

"Yami! What now?" Serabi asks standing behind him.

"Serabi, I love you. And if I ever see you again, I'll marry you." He sighs as tears run down his cheeks.

"What are you saying Yami?" She asks confused.

"Serabi! I love you! Good- Bye." He cries as he turns to face the servants.

Serabi remembers how he had told her one night before about his special ring. He told her it had special powers and could lock evil away forever. She cries with her head in her hands. "Yami! NO!"

"I must!" He holds out the ring and it sparkles in the moonlight and it sends a glare across every servants face. They fall to the ground and darkness leaves their souls and flow into the ring and necklace around his neck.

Once the glare subsides Yami falls to his knees and lands flat on the ground. "Yami no!!!!" Serabi cries as she runs to her side with Cara following close behind. Amenhut and Tachu come out from the palace crying and, they as well, kneel by their sons side. They all share a breif minute of silence when Serabi cries once more. "He's not breathing!" The family morns in agony over the loss of the Pharaoh, their son, brother, and lover.

Two years later and anceint shrine pillar was built to represent Yami's corageous act. Serabi stayed with the Royal Family and Cara took over as Pharaohess (if thats even a word.) Amenhut died and was burid next to Yami's shrine and Tachu soon followed and was buried right beside him. Serabi went through a great deal of pain through those two years. Her soul did not wish to live and night and day she was at that shrine pillar honoring her courageous Pharaoh. Not much later after Tachu died Serabi did not wish to live not being able to be with the one she loved. Her heart couldnt take it and one night she just died. Cara buried her right next to Yami and on her tomb scroll she wrote in her fanciest hirogliphic handwritting: _ Pharaoh's Crystal, Serabi. Future Queen of Egypt. _

THE END


	2. Modern Days Love

NEW ITEMS: 5 New Series!

Millennium bracelet

(queens) crystal tiara

golden ankle bracelet

millennia chocker

pure heart mirror

Chapter 2 TO DAYS AS PHARAOH

One millennia later!

"So, Tea, what next?" Yami asks as he and Tea sip at their milkshakes.

"I don't know. What have we done so far?" She asks herself. "We've been to the arcade and we've gotten milkshakes as well as seen a movie. What else is there to do?" She looks at Yami.

"I know!" Yami smiles.

"The museum!" Tea smiles back. She knows how much Yami loves the Egyptian exhibit there. They might as well go!

"Lets go!" He grabs Tea's wrist and their off!

"Hey Yami! Wait. Look here! This Lady and read your palm and tell you your future! Lets stop!" Tea says excitedly as she pulls Yami to a halt.

"I don't know Tea. The last time Yugi tried that I almost lost him." Yami warns.

"Not for you silly me!" Tea laughs. She walks over to the purple cover table cloth and clears her throat to get the Mistress' attention.

"Yes Ma'am? What can I do for you?" She asks.

"I'm here to get my palm read." Tea says a little confused.

"I don't read palms. I just sell these ancient bracelets I found here on an agrological dig, dear. Take a look!" She says as she opens a book and inside there are five freshly polished pieces of jewelry. Tea sighs in all at the wonderful pieces in her very sight. "Try this on dear." The lady urges as she pushes a gold tiara in Tea's face.

"Sure." Tea smiles as she takes the gold head band and places it on her head. The lady hands her a mirror and she looks at her head in awe. "Its beautiful." Tea smiles as she looks at Yami. It was a pure gold head piece with three pure orbs of sapphires in front.

"I believe they called it the Queens gift." The lady blinks. "You may have it if you like. I have no use of it!" And with that the lady kicks the table and runs away yelling, "The Pharaoh's Queen!" In her wake.

"Wait! How do I get this off?" She cries after the lady but she's already gone.

"This isn't fair." Tea pouts as she tries to remove the item from her forehead. Yami looks for a clasp but doesn't find one.

"Maybe Ishezu can help." Yami suggests. "Lets go!" Once again he grabs her wrist and they run to the museum.

"Ahh Yami back again!" Ishezu smiles. "Tea," She bows her head.

"Ishezu," Tea does the same.

"Hello, please help Tea." Yami sighs. "We were on our way here and then Tea stopped and we looked at some ancient jewelry. You know the lady told her to try it on then it just wouldn't come off!" Yami says as he lifts up Tea's bangs to reveal the crystal tiara.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Ishezu smiles.

"What?" Tea asks in panic.

"Dont be worried Tea." Ishezu comforts her. "Follow me you two." She pushes them ahead of her and pushes them down to the lower area of the museum.

The basement was cold and dark with no sign of life. They reached the bottom and Ishezu claps twice. The lights snap on. "This area down here was reserved for the King and Queen of ancient Egypt." She smiles at Yami.

"An Whats that have to do with this crystal around my head?" Tea asks her tone rising.

"Hush Tea. I'm getting there. Tap on the bracelet twice and you will know the answer." Ishezu commands. Tea taps it twice, as she was told, and it glows!

"Whats happening?" She asks as she clutches her heart in pain.

"Tea!" Yami cries. "Ishezu what did you do?" He asks angered.

"Dont worry, she'll get used to it! She'll be doing more then she thinks." She smiles her sly smile.

"..." Tea pants for breath as she returns to normal. She looks to her side and sees a figure! "Who is she?" She asks looking straight into the eyes of another girl.

"That is some one special." Ishezu explains lightly and the girl curtsies.

"Please explain." Yami offers.

"My pleasure!" Ishezu nods. "Lets start here. King Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt, had to have a wife right?" She asks Yami.

"I suppose so," He looks down at his feet.

"Well, he would have had a wife if it hadn't been for his ring. The pure crystal heart ring that got passed down for many generations. That ring had a curse on it. It enabled the Pharaoh to do good as well as evil. There was one special person who could stop the Pharaoh from letting his "DARK side" out. King Yami had chosen a young women named Serabi. She was a young peasant girl around his age who fell into his arms looking for a place to rest. She said she agreed. One night while everyone was sleeping the Pharaoh tried to destroy Egypt. He did not succeed, thanks to Serabi. But he did loose his life for a millennia until Yugi Mouto completed the puzzle which brought him back out. Serabi was the Queen to be as she and Yami had planned. They said they would be very close allies until they both turned 18, three years later. The Pharaoh had sent himself away. Serabi mourned the death of her beloved Pharaoh as she lived the rest of her life. She lived only to 18. Her heart couldn't take it and neither could her mind." Ishezu sighs. "That was the Crystal Tierra King Yami was going to give her when he would wed her. He had planned it so well." Ishezu wipes her eyes.

"So......."Tea sighs.

"Yes Tea. That girl is Serabi. You hold one of five of the new items that have been discovered."

"Serabi, heh?" Tea looks at the girl. She shakes her head. The girl was tall and thin with long dark brown hair in braids with a white Egyptian dress and many earrings in her ears. She had gold plates and black eyeliner painted around her eyes.

"Hello," She whispers to Tea.

"Hello to you." Tea smiles back.

"Tea...." Yami starts. Tea looks back at him. "I.... I never knew." He blushes.

"Me either. But I guess it will all explain itself sooner or later........ right?"

"I sure hope!" Yami smiles. "Why don't you let her take over so I can meet her." He suggests.

"Ok!" She taps the headband once more and she glows. "Ahh!" She cries in pain as light glows all around her and she grows taller. The light fades and Tea's gone.

"Hello, my Pharaoh!" The girl cries crystalline tears lining her eyes. "I've missed you." She jumps into his arms and he hugs her back.

Tea materializes next to them and smiles. "Hey! I want a hug too!" She sighs as she joins the hug.

"And me too!" Yugi materializes next and joins the hug.

"Might as well!" Ishezu sighs as she joins too.

Once they separate Tea talks first. "There is one thing I must say, Serabi." She says.

"Yes?" Serabi looks Tea in the eyes.

"I'm going to help you fit in, in this world. If that's ok?" She smiles. Serabi shakes her head and Tea continues on. "Ok, your going to need clothes from this millennia, no offense."

"None taken. I can not wait to learn about this new culture!" She smiles excitedly as she hugs Tea.

"And I cant wait to learn more about you." Tea smiles back.

"So........." Tea sighs once she's at home.

"Yes, Tea? What is it?" Serabi smiles as she looks around Tea's light blue bedroom.

"Will you let me do your hair?" She asks.

"Sure." Serabi takes over and lets Tea control everything including clothes.

Tea takes Serabi for a walk through the park. "Tea?"

"Yes Serabi?" Tea looks at the illusion beside her.

"May I walk by myself? Without you?" She asks.

"Sure, just tell me if you need anything." Tea smiles as she taps the Tierra on her forehead. Serabi appears and she walks through the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees.

"Wow, so much has happened in these past two days." Yami sighs aloud as he sits on a park bench in the park. Taking in fresh air he inhales and exhales. Suddenly he hears someone call his name!

"Yami! Yami over here!" A girlish voice calls. He stands up to see whose coming.

"What?" He asks himself.

"I didn't know you'd be at the park today!" The girl scolds.

"Who are you?" Yami asks stepping away.

"It's me Yami! Serabi, remember?" She looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"Serabi! Tea really fixed you up!" Yami smiles wide eyed.

"I wanted to look like you. I like that color you wore yesterday." She laughs. "What was that color again?"

"Black."

"Yes, yes! Black. So she bought me this!" She steps back to let Yami look at her. Her dark brown hair had no braids and tangles. It was neatly brushed and hung to her low back. She had a tight black T shirt to go with a long black baggy skirt. She wore her tiara and a tight black choker around her neck. Her face was clean and pure instead of ancient Egyptian kohl she wore real black eyeliner around her deep blue eyes and light red lipstick on her lips.

"You look............. look.............. like you'd fit in anywhere!" Yami smiles looking for words.

"Thank you!" She kissed Yami's cheek and blushed.

"Tea!" Yugi calls as he stands and waits for her at the school gates. "Hey!" He waves his hands in the air and they head into the school building. They went about their day being bored by lame teachers (they sounded like the one on the Peanuts show!)

Finally 3:45 came and the final bell rings. "Finally!" Joey sighs as he stretches his arms and legs as the group walks out the school doors. "We are officially out of the "Living Hell" for a weekend!"

"Yea!" Tristan adds his part.

"So now what guys?" Tea asks.

"Why don't we go to the arcade?" Yugi shrugs.

"Sounds like a winna ta me!" Joey says as he starts to head towards the arcade. The autumn wind blows as they walk making them all shiver.

"Falls almost done." Tea sighs.

"Then its winter!" Tristan smiles.

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes! Since when have you been so smart?" Tea asks annoyed.

"Just a dumb comment." Tristan mumbles.

Once they arrive they go their separate ways and play their favorite games. Yugi follows Tea to the Dance machine. No one was there so Tea steps up and grabs Yugi's arm.

"TEA!!! What are you doing?" Yugi asks fearfully.

"Your playing with me!" Tea smiles.

"I don't know how to play!" Yugi cries.

"You'll learn! Your a fast learner!" Tea tilts her head as she prepares the board.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing?" Yugi hissed. Tea just stared at him. Never before had she herd Yugi say such a word. But she continued to type in numbers.

_"Let the show begin!"_ The machine voice booms.

/Yami I cant do this!/ Yugi cries in fear.

/Yugi just have fun and follow the dance pattern. Forget about all the people, if you want I'll take over?/ Yami reasons.

/NO!/

/Why?/ Yami seemed offended but pushed farther.

/Because, you'll make me look like a fool!/ Yugi swears.

/Why would I do that?/ Yami asks offended more now.

/Because the only reason you would even wanna be out is to see Tea or even better... Serabi!/ Yugi closes the mind link and stares Tea straight in the eye.

"Ready Yugi?" Tea asks her eyes flaring with fire.

"You bet!" Yugi smiles back. He had forgotten all about his little outburst only seconds before and prepared to dance.

Back at the food cart Tristan and Joey stand eating a hot dog when they hear the Dance machine blow its beginning whistle. "Hey! Lets go see if Tea's playin!" Tristan smiles.

"Lets go!" Joey smiles back as the two head towards the crowd. Once they approach they are shocked to see the large crowd that had gathered. They couldn't see the 2 people battling so they ask the nearest person. "Excuse me miss?" Tristan asks.

"Yes?" A young female turns around to face them.

"Would you mind telling us whose playin up there?"

"Oh sure!" The girl smiles. "It's that Tea girl with her friend Yugi, I think his name is!" She smiles and turns back around.

"Yugi?" Joey and Tristan ask between the thumps of their friends feet on the machine. The music pounds and their feet move rhythmically on the board. The machine shouts its response, _"Whoa! Hot moves Player two! Great stunt player one! Keep it up! Twenty more seconds left!"_ And with that the music becomes faster and the steps become harder.

"Yeah!" Tea shouts over the music. Yugi looks up and starts to step even faster with hope in his eyes.

"Go Yugi!" Tristan calls.

_"Stop!"_ The machine shouts. Tea and Yugi fall to the ground as they pant for air and wait to hear their scores. _"Congratulations Player One and Player Two! You tied and gained the new High Score! Type in your names......" _

_"_We tied?" Yugi asks. "Is that possible?"

"I guess so!" Tea smiles as she stands back to admire her new masterpiece. She had typed in **_TAY4_**.

"TAY4?" Joey asks.

"Tea and Yugi forever!" Yugi and Yami whisper together.

"Hey Yugi?" Tea asks.

"What?"

"Whats that on your shoulder?" Tea asks.

"I don't know? Can you get it off?" Yugi asks.

"Sure!" Tea leans over and acts as if she's getting an invisible lint of his shoulder and kisses his cheek. "All gone!" She leans back up and Yugi blushes.

"What the hell just happened here?" Joey whispers in Tristan's ear.

"I dunno!" Tristan answers back. "Lets go home." Tristan sighs.

" Yea enough excitement for me in one night!" Joey sighs as he signals to Yugi and Tea that he and Tristan were leaving. Yugi waves goodbye and watched his friends leave.

"So, Yugi," Tea starts.

"Yea Tea?" Yugi licks his ice-cream cone. (Whats with me? I always have these two eating ice-cream!!! I have issues with ice-cream I guess.... ohno..... does that mean I need a counselor???!!! Add that to the list of things in my life that r dysfunctional!!!!!)

"I was wonderin...." She starts deep in thought. (ohno!!!! She was thinkin!!!)

"About what?" Yugi asks.

"Uh....." She stammers. She sighs loudly and says, "I was wonderin how I can get to know Serabi better?"

"Well you can ask her." Yugi offers. "Or you can ask Ishezu. Which was one opportunity I couldn't because Yami had forgotten." Yugi smiles.

"I guess your right." She sighs thoughtfully. She stands up from the park bench and says "I have to leave. My mother is leaving for the United States tomorrow. I have to be there to say good bye and hear her lecture that she trusts me and she knows I'll be fine alone."

"Well have fun!" Yugi kids.

"Do you wanna come?" Tea asks.

"Sure, why not." Yugi shrugs. "But after that I have to go home. It's starting to get late." Yugi says as he looks around. The sun had already began to set and the nights sky was beginning to rise.

"Common!" Tea ushers as she begins to run into the sunset.

"G'night Yami." Yugi smiles before he closes his eyes before bed.

"Good Night Yugi." Yami smiles as his images disappears and fades to the millennium puzzle. Yugi's eyes close and he heads into a deep, deep sleep.

"Good Bye Mom." Tea shouts out the front door and ten o' clock that night.

"Good Bye Tea. Be good!" Her mother smiles as she slides into the car. She rolls down the window and smiles at her. "I'll be home in about a week. Love you dear!"

"Love you too!" Tea smiles as the car drives off out of site. She sighs and closes the front door and heads to the bathroom to get her shower. "Wow a lot went on today." She smiles. Tomorrow is Saturday and she gets the whole weekend off. It was already December which meant she had presents to buy and cards to send. "It's gonna be a busy weekend." She sighs as she starts the water.

_"Alright Serabi. Big day today! I have Christmas shopping to do!"_ Tea smiles as she stands in front of her full view mirror. She wore dark blue jeans with a long sleeved turtle neck and had turquoise blue earrings and nice black boots.

"Whats Christmas?" Serabi asks as she makes herself visible for Tea to see.

"It's a time of year when people give and receive gifts from their loved ones and share the holiday spirit with those they love." Tea smiles as she begins to walk out the door.

"Do you give a gift to Yami?" She asks wonderingly.

"Well.... I.. I uhhh" Tea was caught off guard. "Well Yami and I are just close friends. And well we exchange small gifts I suppose."

"Oh... May I give a gift?"

"If you like!" Tea smiles as she hops on her bike and begins to head to the nearest shopping mall.

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi." Yami sits on his partners bed and waits for the question.

"Are we gonna get anything for Tea this year?"

"I suppose. That must mean I need to get something for Serabi." Yami says thoughtfully.

"You don't have too."

"But I want to!" Yami sighs. "I just don't know what!"

"Maybe you should ask her?" Yugi shrugs.

"How?" Yami asks annoyed.

"I don't know! Ask Tea to ask her."

"Whatever! It's still only November 30th you have a whole month to shop!"

"But this weekend I have no tests so its perfect Yami!" Yugi sighs. _" Someone's got a stick up their butt today!"_ Yugi jokes to himself.

"I heard that!" Yami warns.

"Damn!" Yugi whines.

"Oh get over it!"

"I hate when you hear thoughts that are about you!" Yugi complains.

"Oh well!" Yami twirls a loose bolt bang in between his finger.

"I have school tomorrow so we have to make it fast! Its already 5 O' clock."

"Yes Yugi!" Yami sighs as he combines back into Yugi.

_**END OF PART TWOOOO!!!**_


	3. Love Feud

Chapter 3 Love Feud

PCrystals: PLEASE! Please no hard flames! Yes there is a made up Character in this chapter and I know I said it was a certain couple fic but there?s a little sitch in this chapter! But you must not blame me for this chapter! My mind did it!

Yami: Aren?t you your mind? Anyway who is this mysterious character?

PC: She has been featured in our other conversations before.

Yami: She has? Is she pretty?

PC: Yes she has and it's all what you make of her!

Yami: ooookay!

PC: Yami just do the disclaimer!

Yami: FINE! Pharaohs Crystals does not own Yu-gi-oh! Or its characters! So HA! raspberries!

PC: Your sooo immature Yami

Yami: Well your named after me! "Pharaohs" Crystals. So you Idolizer! POSER!

PC: SHUT UP! Or I'll make you die!

Yugi: here is chapter three: Love Feud

It was a cold winters day, all students were safely in their warm heated classrooms. The first snow hadn?t fell yet, but many forecasters were calling for five inches by Thursday night, two nights away. Being the 20th of December the students were short minded and their attention span was minimum, today was they're last day and to the extant they were hyper and eager to escape the living hell.

"Hey, Yugi, look at this article from America." Tea smiles at her best friend, and in the making boyfriend. The last period of their last day was spent in the computer lab for Tea and Yugi. Joey and Ryou have PE and Tristan had workshop. The computer lab was the coldest room in the whole west wing of Domino High due to the fact, computers needed to stay cold in order to run at a normal speed. (Mine still don?t! (:) The two were in the last row of five with a total of seven computers in each row. All the students were busy doing research on their upcoming science fair research paper. Tea had finished so she secretly checked her email since she wasn?t aloud on the computer at home because she was grounded. (oOops)

Tea had a pen- pal from America who kept her posted on all the happenings around her while Tea did the same for Japan. "Jesse, my pen pal says they found their national Duel Monsters' champ in America. She's from the Sun shine state, Florida." Tea says as she moves her chair over for Yugi to wheel over close to her and read the small article. He blushes slightly and moves in enough for him to read and close enough to smell Tea's light aroma.

"Upcoming Champion in America!" The title read.

"The most commonly played game world wide has finally found its Champ in America. Miss Serena Silver has won the title of the Top Duelist here, in our beloved country of America. She plans to peruse her dream and head over seas to Japan to increase her skills and go face- to- face against Yugi Mouto. We all wish you luck over in America Serena Silver. Make your country proud!"

"Then it goes on to tell about Serena's luck and ambition and how she places her faith in her gold chocker-" Tea was soon cut off by Yugi who stared at the clip of a gold chain.

"Gold Chocker!" Yugi asks wide-eyed.

"Yes the golden chocker. Whats the big deal, its just a pretty shiny necklace!" Tea asks jokingly.

"It's a big deal Tea. She's headed over here because she knows she can find more info on the necklace as well as the older millennium items like the puzzle as well." Yugi says.

"Really?" Leaning her chin in her hands she looks at Yugi's face as she talks.

"Really." Yugi nods. "It's on of the new sets too."

"Wow!" Tea sighs as Yugi swivels his chair away from her computer and back to his own. "That?s neat!" She smiles as she hits the reply button on the computer and begins to type her message back to Jess.

"Dear Jesse,

I was pleased to hear Serena wants to compete here, in Japan. If you ever talk to her, tell her Yugi Mouto is TOUGH! Trust me... I know. Keep in Touch!

Tea

"Thanks Tea!" Yugi smiles jokingly.

"Welcome!" She smiles as she clicks her mouse over the send icon.

"Are you ready YUGI?" Tea knocks on Yugi's bedroom door with a bored sigh. Tea had received a long distance text message from Jesse asking if she could kindly take Serena into her own home during her visit. She agreed and was now waiting for Yugi so the two could go pick her up at the airport. "Common YUgi! Were only going to the air port!" She kids. She sighs and flattens an invisible wrinkle in her skirt. She had on a light, tight pink- long sleeved title neck with a long, ankle length skirt. She had a light pink, loose belt tied in the front and no make- up. Yugi said she looked so much prettier without it so she never wore it, only for special occasions.

Inside Yugi's room Yugi had just finished putting on his shirt. (lol) He takes one last glance in the mirror and sighs. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with his black leather pants and all of his punk jewelry. Changing into Yami he turns off his Evanescence CD and greets Tea at his bedroom door. They were off!

Later the two sat in the airport seats right in front of Gate A34, Serena's arriving flight. Finally the plane came and Tea hesitantly held up a sign with big bold letters that read: Serena Silver, on it. Yami rolled his eyes and diverted his attention to a young teenaged blond with black tips just coming off the plane.

Down at the Domino Museum Lobby, Ishezu sits on the dark pleather couch and sips softly at her warm herbal tea.

"One who watches from afar,

While wishing upon a gazing star.

Wishing the King to see her

The one he should have been after." She recites from an ancient artifact that hung on the wall above from where she sat. A moment of pure silence swept through the room. "The one the Pharaoh had once loved is back and a feud is about to begin!" She laughs. "I sense her return."

Flashback

Young and naive with sun kissed blond hair she stood in the alleyway and spied on her young beloved Pharaoh. Her eyes swelled with tears of hurt, pain and sorrow. The Pharaoh held another woman very close and when he finally released her he kissed her lips and she ran off into the sunset. The almighty King remained for a few moments of peace when the girl courageously walks out from the shadows and over to his backside. She tapped his shoulder lightly with a shaky hand causing him to turn to her with eyes filled of guilt and shock. "Do you nor love me anymore?" Asked the young women.

"I... I?m... Im sorry but no. I have found another." And with that the Pharaoh runs away as a slow sad tear falls from the girl?s eyes. He leaves her to throw herself to the ground and cry allowing dirt to mix with her tears and dry on her face as the sunsets into the night.

End Flashback

At the airport Yami continues to watch the blond with interest as her head swings left and right as if looking for something... or maybe someone. Her eyes lock with his and for a moment his stomach jitters with butterflies as she smiles at him. Quickly running over to him she waves and smiles towing a small backpack on her back and a rolling suitcase in her left hand trailing behind. "You must be Yugi Mouto!" She looks at him with dark blue, heart killing eyes that hid behind black eye liner. Her voice was music to Yami's ears as she stopped right before his knees. She wore a long denim skirt with black vans and a black tee shirt to match with some black bracelets and a pure gold chocker that seemed to be out of place with the rest of her outfit.

"Yes... and you might be...?" Yami questions alarmed.

"Oh, don?t be shy!" She sighs with a wave of her hand. "Im Serena... Serena Silver!"

"Serena!" Tea cries.

"Tea! Jesse told me ALL about you." Serena hugs Tea close as she gave Yami an evil stare that said: Dont even think about touching her! Yami was hurt that Tea would think that of him but then deep down he knew she was probably right.

Tea went off to get the bags as Yami began to show Serena the way to the car. "Sooo... Yami..." Serena sighs. "Tea seems to be a nice girl." She sounded sad and upset but Yami didn?t notice.

"She's nice." He nods in agreement.

"Been on any good dates?" Serena kids as she elbows his arm.

"Nice try!" Yami smiles as he blushes in embarrassment over the topic and raises an eyebrow. "We are new at this Dating thing! And I haven?t asked her out yet soooo really we aren?t considered a couple yet. How did you find out?" He asks curiously.

"Jesse tells me everything!" Serena rolls her eyes. "Especially if its about Tea."

"Oh." Yami states simply. "Ummm would you like me to show you around town tonight?" He asks looking sheepishly at the ground.

"What would Tea think?" Serena asks somewhat happy, not letting her voice change to her excitement.

"She'd be fine She has dance anyhow."

"Fine, hows 7 sound?" Serena smiles.

"Sounds good to me! Pick Ya up then!" And with that he runs off not even helping Tea with the bags.

DingDong Yami rang the doorbell of Tea's two-story house waiting for Serena to answer. He knew he was safe since Tea was at dance until ten but why was he worrying? It wasn?t like he was spending the night with her! Slapping his forehead with his left hand he removes the thought from his head and waits for the door to open. "She seems familiar to me." Yami sighs to himself crossing his arms across his chest to keep warm. He wore what he had worn to the airport with a black leather jacket draped over his shoulders. He knew he had never really known another girl besides Tea so why was she so familiar? The cool winter night breeze blew his tri- colored hair as he waited in chilled silence for her to answer the door.

Yami smiles as he and Serena sit quietly on a bench by the clock square with the winter fresh air in their minds. In the cold night the two had ordered nice hot chocolate as they sat side by side in silence. Though silent themselves, nothing else was silent around them. The late hour traffic, the people walking by talking to each other and on their cellular phones and laughing with their companions. The plasma screens that covered every corner played music videos in the background. They sat in silence with an occasional shiver from Serena as she pulled Yami's leather jacket close to her body as the songs come and go.

The guitar chimes and the band sings: "In the daaark, in the darkness you will find. Dirty little secrets we all hide! Cuz we all have a darker side..."

"I love this band." Serena smiles feeling more at home. Good Charlotte played their song Secrets lingered all around the City streets

"Me too!" Yami smiles back. Looking into her eyes Yami saw a small sparkle in her blue orbs, and then as soon as he saw it it was gone.

"I never caught you name..." She catches the back of her neck was her blue scarf rested with its scratchy fabric.

"M-my name is Yugi." Yami shakes his head recalling her earlier outburst at the airport. "Nobody wants to stand up to the pain"

"No! Your name." She gestures to the puzzle with her head making her blond come into her face.

"Alright... my name is Yami." He smiles. "Tell me about yourself Serena."

(Song change)

"I'm standin on the bridge... I'm waitin in the dark... I thought that you'd be here... by now. Theres nothing but the rain..."

The music plays in the background as Serena lowers her gaze from Yami's and looks into her lap. Wearing her long denim skirt she picks out all the hand made wrinkles then stares into her almost empty Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. Swirling it around inside her cup she begins her story. "I'm not as happy as I may seem." She sighs and continues. "I, too, have a... uh... darker side. She lives my lie. She's the duel monsters champ, I have a different dream. I'm no good at the card game I want to be a poet one day. Get my life into a rhythm of words or even a singer. She's the champion. I'm just the small depressed girl looking for love in all the wrong places. I try to become someone I'm not... and fail every time." Her voice quivers, still not looking up a small tear escapes her eye and slides down her cheek. Yami uses his hand and pulls her chin closer to his as he looks deeply in her eyes and searches her mind. Her eyelids fall half closed and her body becomes weak as she lets him mesmerize her thoughts, unable to stop him.

"It's a damn cold night... I'm with you..."

(New Song) "Now I couldn?t tell you, why she felt that way... she felt it everyday..."

Then it came! It was a day in the 8th grade. Serena sighs and closes her metal locker door after retrieving her algebra book for homework that night. She sighs, again, with little satisfaction as she heads for the large bolted double doors.

"Hey! Look, its the w!# who reads alot. I heard she had sex in the fifth grade!" Some kids whisper. The tears begin to fog her vision but she doesn?t let them fall since her parents back home told her that was a sign of weakness, she continues to walk on. Then someone?s firm grip grabbed her by her shoulders and twisted her around. "...!" She jumps slightly trying to step back.

"Your comin with me!" The muscular high schooler smiles evilly. She couldnt protest after kicking and screaming, everyone around them only stared at her. She then gave up; he was just too strong. He lead her to a dark alley was a block away from the school where he began to kiss her harshly... soon her whole world went black.

The vision comes to a close and Yami is once again staring into tearstained crystals. The tears fell freely and landed softly leaving small spots on Serena?s denim skirt. "Yami!" She cries as she rests her head against Yami's hard, muscular chest. Yami shivered in delight as her aroma coursed through his body. She smelled cool... cooler than the night air. Cool water, Yami thought. (Cool Water is a perfume ppl!)

"She felt it everyday. Now I couldn?t help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again. Be strong being strong now. Too many too many problems... Dont know where she belongs... where she belongs..."

Serena's cheeks flush and her blond head comes back up only inches away from Yami's face. Serena suddenly changes into her darker form who, then, stares into Yami's crimson orbs. Yami notices the change as he now stares into dark, dark blue eyes (almost black) and then he looks her up and down. He notices she had gotten taller and her curves were more "curvy". He suddenly became drowsy and relaxed as his lips found hers and the kiss deepened.

"She wants to go home... but nobody's home... its where she lies... broken inside... with no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside."

The kiss became more passionate as they held each other closer and the coldness around them became warmer in the cold winter air around them. They both had butterflies fluttering in the depths of their stomachs, and another explosion of warmth exploded behind their closed eyes. The moment was perfect; the moonlit sky, the clock tower had just struck nine and there was a wonderfully beautiful girl in his arms. Yami couldn?t have wished for anything better. He was about to make the moment even better when the female Spirit pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Yami asks baffled.

"I love you Yami!" The spirit cries. "But you love Tea too!" She weeps into his shirt letting her tears leave a wet mark on his white shirt as well as a permanent stain on his heart.

"I love you... but you love Tea too..." Her voice kept echoing in his head as he slept. Awakening him everytimme with sweat beading down his forehead. What had really happened last night? Looking at the clock he saw it was 5: 30... he needed to catch up on his sleep; Yugi had school in the morning but he couldnt. Tea would be waiting for him... how could he tell her he had kissed another girl? It wasn?t like they were in a relationship or anything but he still felt loyal to her he did love her after all. Putting the back of his head on the pillow he closes his eyes again and tries to get some sleep for the next morning. "I love you Yami..." Eyes widen once more as he whispers to himself, "What have I done!"

ZINGZINGZINGZING! The alarm sounded and Serena opens her eyes wearily. "Ugh!" She heard Tea groan from her pillow on the bed. Serena hoists herself up from her place on the spare bed in Tea's baby blue colored room and pushes her blond hair behind her ears. Squinting over at the clock she reads the time, 5:50! Rubbing her eyes she gets out of bed and walks over to her suit case that still layed packed in the corner of the room. On the top of it lay a pair of folded orchid colored glasses. Picking them up and placing them over her eyes Serena looks around the room again with everything alot clearer.

"Tea Time for school." She walks over and nudges Tea's shoulder. Tea had gotten in late the night before from Dance and Serena had been asleep already planning to get up for her first day of school. Tea rolls over and opens her eyes to look into Serena's dark blue orbs. "Make sure you dress warmly. There is a chance of snow today and there is a cold chill front." Going back over and opening her green luggage bag Serena pulls out a smaller bag that held her cosmetics. Retreating to the bathroom she washes up and brushes her teeth. Dark blue eyeliner, she decided, was a soft enough color for the first day of school. Carefully putting it on she closes the cap and looks at the back of the bathroom door. There hung her Domino Jr. High School uniform. "Hmmm..." She sighs tilting her head looking it over carefully.

"Ready Serena?" Tea asks grabbing her school bag from the couch and heading towards the door where she slips into her shoes.  
"Yup." Serena nods as she rushes down the steps with her shoulder bag slung over her left shoulder. Hurrying over to the small tiled area she quickly slips her own brown school shoes. Closing the door behind herself and Tea Serena's cheeks quickly turn pink due to the coldness outside.

"Brrr... Never realized it was this cold during the winter." Serena shivers her blue orbs glowing a darker color due to the misty cold air around them.

Rubbing her own arms Tea smiles and replies, "We should have worn coats." Serena giggles shivering and Tea walks over to the garage door. A few minutes later she pulls out two blue bikes and holds one out for Serena. "Know how to ride?"

"Yup!" Serena mounts the bike and then they are off to school!

"Open your text books to page 359." Mr. Umino orders as he leans all of his weight against his wooden teaching desk. "Read the rhyming poetry to yourself and then write your own in your notebook to be read in front of the class." Looking at each of their faces he smiles. "You have 45 minutes. Start NOW!"

With everyone busy Serena slumps in her chair in the middle of the classroom, next to Yugi and behind Tea. Two boys on the other side of her kept looking at her, which did really annoy her. Reading the poems softly to herself she pulls out her spiral notebook and the pen she kept in her front pocket of her purple shoulder bag. Opening to a clean page her pen does invisable circles on the paper, her thinking time. Thinking of Ryo from the plane she wrote down the poem she had memorized by heart, Blood Stained Wings.

One splotch is all it takes,

One insult, one lie.

One mark on my wings

And I'm unable to fly.

One more dream shattered

One less I have to achieve.

My wings are broken and tattered.

Look at what you've done with ease.

One tearstained, broken down girl

With nothing left to plead

Goes down on her bullied knees

And surrenders her...

Bloodstained Wings...

Closing both her notebook and text book she then pulls out a smaller book and opens to the front page of her extra reading book. The Demon in the Teahouse was a book she had brought with her from Florida. Reading the first few pages she reads until Mr. Umino taps his desk and looks up at the class. "I see most are done. Then we shall begin..." He stands and surveys the class. "Molly, you first..."

Walking their bikes slowly so the others can keep up Serena and Tea laugh and talk with Yugi and... no one other than the two boys that kept staring at her in English earlier. "Ohyea! Serena... by the way this is Tristan," Tea says pointing to the pointy haired brunette boy. "And that?s Joey. (Pointing to the blond haired Duffy one.)"

"Hi." Serena smiles at them.

"Hey!" They say in unison, still staring at her.

"So... (Breaking the silence) How long are you staying Serena?" Yugi asks her looking into her dark blue eyes as the snow blurs in their faces.

"Ummmm... not really sure!" She smiles down at Yugi. Using her hand she taps Yugi's nose causing him to blush. Seeing this she smiles. "What? You had a big snowflake on your nose and when I was in Europe you always had to tap the persons nose and it would give you good luck!" She explains.

"Heh" Yugi laughs nervously.

"HEY!" Tea sighs happily. "Why don?t we have a snowball fight as a celebration for the end of school!"

"Yea!" Serena smiles. "You know how long it?s been since I had one of them? years! When I say years I mean to say I never had one."

"Then lets. The snow looks good enough." Joey smiles. "I'll call up Mai and Serenity. It may take a little time but we can all go get our snow stuff."

"Yea! Meet up at Tea's house!" Tristan yells as he heads in the opposite direction. Everyone parts and heads to their houses as Tea and Serena head to Tea's house.

Three hours later, after greeting Mr. and Mrs. Gardner they were all sitting in the living room dressed as big snowballs themselves. Laughing and joking they put on their hats and began to head outside when Joey came up with another idea. "Why don?t we makea bet! Girls against boys. If the guys win the girls gotta be nice and make us happy."

"No Wheeler! No way are the girls gonna loose!" Mai smiles at him with her cherry red lips and wind burnt cheeks. "If we win you guys gotta confess who you like and kiss us!" Her smile was pure humor as if she knew for certain they were going to win.

"Deal!" Joey snaps.

"Deal girls?" Mai turns to her small team of Serena, herself, Tea and Serenity.

"Yup." Serena nods.

"Why not?" Serenity blushes."

"Sounds fun!" Tea shrugs.

"Deal Wheeler!"

Forts built, snowballs firing, the girls are up by three. So far Yugi and Tristan had been knocked out. Mai called Joey a "bad" name and Joey got really mad. Picking up a large snowball he swung his arm hard and three the snowball at Mai's head. Ducking low, it missed Mai's head by a few inches and then hit a random passerby in the side of the head. Tea's front lawn was quite big but Joey?s throw was so off it hit the man hard in the hood of the man's long furry overcoat. The man turned to the group and glowered at them removing his hood to reveal his face. "YOU MUTT!" He shouted.

PCrystals: Haha! Ending here! Tell me what you think!

Yami: Hehe! I like it so for!

Yugi: Why couldnt Joey have been hit instead of me?

PC: Cuz it has its ways. Would you like to be in trouble with a man who is... hmm... Afew feet taller then you?

Yugi: no

PC: OKAY! Please review and I will write the next chapter: Unexpected Feelings

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... To Past is Present.

**PC: Hey! Obviously Joey threw a snow ball at a certain someone...**

**Yami and Serena: Yup**

**PC: And we all know who that someone is!**

**Serena: Well... those of you who don't... WOW! Lol But seriously if you don't know you should watch the American cut version of Yu-gi-oh...**

**Yami: YYYEA**

**PC: Alright you two are going to give the story away!!!!**

**Serena: YOU started it!**

**Yami: Yea!**

**PC: AND I finished it!**

**Yami: Yea!**

**Serena and PCrystals: WILL YOU STOP IT!!! (To Yami)**

**Yami: Sorry... YEA**

**PC: Let's start the story (sighs)**

**Yami: Yea!**

**PC: WAIT! Before we start I wanted to apologize for a typo in the last chapter... I made Serena say Yami's name instead of Yugi's! (Whoops!) And Serena's alter ego still has no name to anyone yet! I will get it out there... when the time is right!!**

**Serena: Start the STORY!**

Serena starts to giggle and Tea stands up from behind the fort. Yugi ducks low behind the guys' fort and Tristan kneels there struck stupid. Mai gets back up from her ducked position and stares at the person for whom she currently worked for and stared intently trying very hard not to laugh.

"Kiaba!" Tea starts. "You know he didn't mean it. We were just playing a game!" Fierce blue eyes meet pleading blue eyes.

"He should learn how to aim better. His aim is so off he missed his target by... hmmm... 20 FEET!"

"It's only a game Kiaba!!" Joey shouts through the snowy day.

"YOU DOG!" Kiaba grows. "And your childish play too!"

"STOP IT KAIBA!" Serenity shouts. "He made a mistake! He's human... Joey says you're sorry so we can continue!" Looking Joey sternly in the eyes only received a role of his eyes but then finally he looked at Kaiba.

"Sorry man, I know my aim is bad but I didn't mean to hit anyone." Looking down at his snow boots he hears Kaiba grunt and Serena start to laugh.

"Why don't you come and join us? That is if we are not too good for you." Tea suggests.

His eyes soften and a small... VERY small smile appears on his lips. "As long as I don't have to sit next to Wheeler." Shooting the blond a dirty look Kaiba then looks back at Tea.

"Fine," Shaking her head Tea shrugs. "We'll start over and Yugi will sit in-between you two... Deal?"

Looking from Tea to Yugi, Kaiba sighs. "I see that's the best you can do!" He walks over and gets behind the snow fort next to Yugi. The Fight continues on.

"Hey Serena? What were you laughin at?" Yugi asks as he sits next to her on the couch in the warm Gardner house.

"Ohhh... nothing." She smiles at him.

"It has to be something." Yugi reasons with her.

"True... "She jokes. Then her expression gets serious. "But you got to promise not to tell anyone! NOT Even Tea." Hissing her voice in a low whisper so no one could hear her but Yugi, Serena looks around to make sure no ones listening.

"Kay..." Yugi nods looking into Serena's dark blue eyes with his own large purple ones.

"I hacked into Kaiba's school folder and I saw he had a web page... one that was disabled as of 2003."

"Yea..."

"I hacked using all the information you guys gave me at lunch about him... how he's snobby and all he cares about is himself. I found his old user name and password to unlock the locked page and saw it was filled with pictures of a certain female he has adored ever since your freshmen year. Which was in 2004!"

"And?"

"Well this certain female happens to be Tea and from what I hear he is always softer when she's around and it's just so funny to see him squirm!" Serena giggles. Yugi stifles a laugh and smiles.

"Well, I better go help Tea with the hot chocolate. Seems as though the guys should be doing it since they lost!" The grim look on his face showed that he wasn't looking forward to what he had to do after hot chocolate.

"Thanks Yugi... for helping me in here." Tea smiles at him.

"Anytime Tea. That's what I'm here for." He looks up at her and she smiles back. Leaning down she softly kisses his cheek causing his heart to skip but a certain pain in his soul. Blushing he looks away from her as they walk out of Tea's kitchen with two trays of tea cups filled with hot chocolate and a small peppermint on the side.

"And then... Wait! You got to hear this! And then he was like _why am I askin you? You're only a dinky sophomore!" _Laughing at Joey's no doubt lame joke as Tea and Yugi come walking in the two trays they all stop and sit straight wanting their cups to warm their insides.

"Thanks Tea!" Serena smiles at her.

"MmmmMmmmm..." Serenity sighs tasting it's hotness on her tongue as the hot chocolate goes down her throat.

"HOT!!!" Joey cries as he starts jumping up and down. Dancing around the small Gardner living room he airs his blistered burnt mouth out and pants as he stands in front of the kitchen doorway.

"You nitwit! It's HOT Chocolate! It's supposed to be hot!" Mai laughs irritated.

"DUH!" Tristan laughs unable to say anything else. Seto only grunts.

"So..." Mai starts brushing a simple minded Joey off out of the main attraction making herself the center stage victim. "You guys lost and we won! I think we had a deal!"

"She's right guys." Yugi says bitterly.

"So who's going to go first?" Looking around at the group of boys that was sitting on the opposite couch as the girls and then to Kaiba standing by the nearest wall Mai eyes them all casually. "I think Tristan should go first... Then Joey..." Looking at Joey she sees him roll his eyes so she looks away and averts her eyes to Yugi. "Then I think Kaiba should go next!" Still looking at Yugi she points her pointer finger at Kaiba and smiles. "And then Yugi... Deal?"

"Fine..." Tristan and Joey sighs. Yugi looks at his feet shielding his eyes with his bangs and Seto stand bewildered.

"What's this about?" He asks the group of girls sitting on the couch.

"Well..." Serena starts clearing her throat before she continued. "Before Joey hit you and we invited you, we made a deal. Whoever lost had to do... to make it easier something embarrassing. The girls had to kiss the guys and be nice to them for the remainder of the day. But if the boys lost they had to tell who they liked and kiss us."

"No..." Kaiba's cheeks flushed slightly, only Serena noticed this everyone else was staring at the intent glare Kaiba shot at Mai.

"Yes..." Mai mocks. "So one of is unfortunately going to get a kiss from YOU." She sighs bitterly.

"Ha... ha." Kaiba shakes his head back and forth and stands straight from the cream colored wall he had been leaning against and walked over to the center coffee table where the rest of the group sat. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine... Tristan you first." Mai smiles at him.

"Uhhh..." Looking Joey painfully in the eye Tristan fights with himself. _He's your best bud... He wouldn't mind! ... He would kill me! He can't kill you! He would hurt me! He's your best bud! Exactly!!!_

"We're waiting on you Tristan..." Tea says somewhat annoyed. Gulping in a whiff of fresh air Tristan looks back at Joey and then to Serenity.

"Serenity..." He whispers barely audible.

"What?" Joey asks. Flinching to ease the pain he would soon feel as Joey hit him Tristan waited for the blow to come. He knew how over protected he was of his sister, Serenity. "What did you say?"

"I said Serenity..." Tristan says a little louder now. Serenity gasps and her cheeks turn scarlet as she looks away from him and to the tan colored couch she was sitting on and focused her concentration on a loose thread.

"Whelp! There ya go Serenity, hon." Mai smiles at Serenity who finally looks up into Mai's eyes. Standing up at the same time Tristan and Serenity walk towards the front door and walk outside where they are left alone. Leaving everyone else to continue their bet.

"Okay then..." Joey breaks the awkward silence. He clears his throat and then speaks again while twiddling his fingers swiftly. "Mai... You're awesome." He smiles at her.

"..." Mai was speechless for a second then her cheeks went pink. "Joey!" She hisses regaining her self control. Letting her breath out that she realized she had been holding in she looks into his brown eyes and bores hers into his making an intense glare. "Very well..." Looking away she stands up and walks off to the kitchen with Joey following bashfully behind.

"Ta..." Kaiba says.

"What did you say?" Serena asks. Looking Kaiba in the eyes she makes a face as he said something very fast. "You need to speak slower." She says slowly.

"I said... Tea..." Kaiba's blush was now seeable to everyone in the room including the flustered Tea who couldn't take her eyes off Yugi.

"Kay..." Slowing standing up as the tears well in her eyes she guides Kaiba towards the hall and disappears, Kaiba slowly following.

"That leaves you and me." Serena blushes. Looking down into her hands she rubs at the light pink polish she had painted on her fingernails before she came to Japan.

"Serena.. I..."

"Don't say anything! I know what I did was wrong... it... it won't happen again..." Standing from her place on the couch she bends over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "There..." Smiling down at him she turns her head away with tears invisible to Yugi and walks towards the steps that lead up to hers' and Tea's bedroom.

"I'm sorry..." The small voice echoes in her mind as she walks up the steps. Yugi had apologized as she walked up the steps but Serena ignored him. Unable to control her emotions she throws herself onto her cot and weeps into the spare pillow. Pulling the set of head phones and portable CD player out from under the bed she puts the head set over her head and presses play on the control pad. Standing up and walking over to the window she sits on its snow chilled ledge that sent shivers up her body from her bare thighs touching the coldness of the window from outside. Leaning her head against the window pane she stared outside as the small white snowflakes floated and danced until the either hit the window or when out of her view. Removing her glasses from her eyes she folds them and sets them down on the light pink pillow case that was her own.

_**I'm so tired of being here...**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it wont leave me alone...**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**And this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase...**_

Soft crystal tears slip down her cheeks and fall from her chin landing on her blue school skirt. _"Why? After so many years do you still have my heart...?" _ Her heart was racing as she beat up herself inside. _"Why did you open up? You knew it would because you pain." _She heard the door crack open but paid no attention to it, instead she drown it out with Evanescence's "My Immortal". Many years of waiting for her love... her mortal being couldn't survive without love. But she hated being hurt. Everyone seemed too ripe her heart out and tear it to shreds... Then put it back in all torn.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**And I healed your hand through all of these years...**_

_**But you still have all of me...**_

_"The love of my past life and this life is within reach but sacred and scared away from me by the past." _Sniffing her urge to cry again she stared into the dark grey sky as the snow falling illuminated her pale face. _"Love... must it hurt me so?"_ Remembering her hurtful years before she went to America... the servant THEY treated their own daughter as... the pickpocket she was always accused of being. The orphan girl she wished to be... the famous person she could only have dreamed to be... "Who am I now...?" She asks the snow falling outside. Her warm breath rasping on the window made a deep fog appear on the glass. One last tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffed lightly again.

"You are... who you wish to be..." A deep voice says behind her. Startled and alarmed by the deepness of the voice she turns and stares into deep wine, violet eyes.

"_Yami..." _She says the word to herself, torturing her soul deeply.

"You are Serena Silver... Poet... And Duelist..." Yami says unemotionally. "I know who you are..." Looking into her deep blue eyes he takes his thumb and runs it across her cheek bone. Looking at as he pulls his thumb away Serena stares into the prints on his finger that were covered in black. "Now it's your turn... Find yourself. I know I have."

**_You used to captivate me_**

_**By your resonating light**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me...**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase...**_

Rubbing her arm she stares down at her bare left knee. Her white knee high had begun to fall down revealing a long bruised scar. _"Back when you were Pharaoh... I thought you loved me..." _The scar was a reminder of a young women who fell in love... leaving a scar as a reminder of the pain her lover caused. _"Haunting my dreams... torturing my soul... as you still do now... You still live on." _Still having not spoken Serena stares into Yami's eyes. Drawing closer to her Yami keeps their intense glare until his lips reached her own. Quickly pulling away Serena stares out the window avoiding contact with him. To her, right now, his touch was cold and hurtful. "I finished what Yugi had only started." Yami whispers. "Your tortured soul is too much for you to take. It's time you rely on another to help you along the way. I learned that lesson... Now it's your turn. Rely on others... Not only yourself. The burden may seem easier."

Content at the moment with staring out the window Serena pretended she had not heard Yami. He sighed and walked out of Tea's room once more leaving her all alone to wallow in her pain.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along...**_

****Whipping her own tears away she hears the front door slam shut and sees Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba all walk out... well everyone except Kaiba he stayed farther behind the rest of them. Taking her head off the window she studied the warm fogged spot she had made due to the heat inside her body. Standing from the sill she pulled off the head phones and put them back on her bed. Walking down the steps she joined Tea on her place on the couch watching the weather forecast for the upcoming Christmas break.

The next morning Serena was jolt up right in her bed at the sound of Tea's suddenly loud sneeze. "Ugh..." Sniffing Tea sits up in bed and pulls a tissue from the box on her bedside table.

"You okay Tea?" Serena asks in her sleep filled voice. Sitting up and pulling her sheets tightly around her Serena squints to see Tea clearly.

"I think I have... uh cold..." She moans and falls back onto her pillow.

"Mmmm... That's not good..." Serena frowns.

"I'm fine!" Tea starts to get out of bed but Serena is quicker.

"OH NO you don't! You're staying right here while I go get you some cold medicine..." Tea sighs...

"We don't have any here..."

"Well then I will just go to the store..." Serena smiles.

An hour later Serena was dressed and walking out the door into the brisk morning of December 22nd, two days away from Christmas, snow falling from the never ending sky. Flakes of snow flew into Serena's eyes as she stares up and down the deserted street, forgetting her glasses was something she wished she hadn't done after she closed and locked Tea's front door. Walking quickly in the snow she begins to run, heading for the only place she _did_ know how to get to, The Game Shop. Ringing the doorbell she stood on the front step and waited. Once the door was open she was peering down into large purple eyes that were so cute at the same time she wished she hadn't of come. Clearing her throat she pushes one of her long blond bangs out of her face. "Can you help me?" She asks, she couldn't think of anything else.

15 minutes later Serena and Yugi were walking down the medicine isle in the local drug store. Silently the only sound was the Christmas carols playing over the local radio station Serena stared into space mesmerized by the different color coated cold pill boxes. Making her eyes dizzy she only stared wishing she had chose to wander by herself in the city looking for the drug store... instead of with Yugi. Sighing to herself she blinks her eyes bringing herself back to staring at the words on the colorful boxes.

"Serena?" A deep voice calls to her that made her heart skip. "Serena, did you find it?" Looking towards the voice she no longer saw little Yugi but Yami in his place.

"No..." She whispers lowly unable to find her voice.

"What?" Yami asks looking at her confused.

"N...No I didn't find anything." Looking down at her feet she blushes and then pulls a random box from the shelf and begins to read it to occupy herself.

"That looks like the right one." Yami points out reading the small pink print on the front cover over Serena's shoulder. Blushing once more she takes a step away then turns to look at Yami.

"Y-You think?" She asks actually reading the box this time.

"Yea..." Nodding his tri- colored hair he smiles at her. "It says for cold and flu. And we took an obvious guess that Tea has a cold from the weather she was exposed to yesterday."

"Yes." Serena nods. "Let's go then." Holding the bottle tightly in her left hand she begins to run towards the cash register with Yami trotting slowly behind.

Waiting outside in the snowy morning Serena sighs loudly watching her hot breath cloud disappear in the cold air. Yami comes out a minute later holding a bag and a smile on his face. "Got the medicine?" He asks her.

"Yup. Right here!" Lifting up her bag she shows him its contents, inside was the box of cold medicine and a small receipt. "What did you get?" She nudges her head towards the bag in Yami's hands.

"Dusting flakes of snow off his black, heavy jacket he looks Serena back in the eye."Ahh just a little something for the way home."

"What did you get?" Looking carefully at him Serena contemplates what he could have gotten. Unable to take even a mere educated guess she continues to stare into his violet eyes without taking a guess at all.

"A small little snack for the way home." Smiling Yami begins to walk down the sidewalk towards his own house. Serena, dumbstruck, only follows close behind trying not to loose him in the thick layered snow flakes that fell from the sky.

"Close your eyes." Yami orders her after he led her on a detour through the Domino City Central Park. Standing in front of the bench that sat next to the frozen stone water fountain Yami again pulled out the bag he had got from the Drugstore. Serena closed her eyes as she stood blindly in front of Yami as she heard a bag rip open and something begin to crackle. Fidgeting her eyes, Yami sighs and tells her to keep them closed and she listens.

"Yami... what are you doing?" She asks him feeling snow flakes drop on her nose scrunching and unscrunching it she tries her best to itch it when finally she feels a strong finger rub it softly and the itch is gone.

"Open your mouth." He tells her smoothly. Of course she does as she's told. Putting her full trust in Yami hoping its nothing gross her mouth opens slowly and she stands still anticipating the moment when she can finally open her eyes again. Finally Yami places something soft on her tongue and he starts to giggle. She closes her mouth and tastes chocolate. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the snowy white surroundings around them she chews on the soft chocolate and smiles at Yami.

"Hershey Kisses... They are my favorite chocolate." She smiles once she swallowed it. "How did you know?"

"I took a lucky guess." Yami smiles as he hands her another one and begins to open one for himself.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you yesterday. It was really immature. I was just upset." Serena sighs as she begins to peel the wrapper of the small cone shaped peice.

"Don't worry about it. It always happens. The thing is, things are changing." Yami tells her before he shoves the small chocolate into his mouth.

"How?" Serena asks looking up from her silver wrapper. The falling snow was planting its wet soft flakes into Yami's raven red tips and one landed on his forhead as she stared at him.

"Yugi has different feelings than I do. He is one person of his own too. As I am a spirit who only dwells in his body by Yugi's will." The two begin to walk around the very little visible walk way they had around the park and into the snow covered tree pathway. "Yugi is attracted to Tea... and I another... Causing both of us to fight for our will."

"Oh..." Was all Serena could say?

"Like a love war I guess many would call it in today's world." Yami sighs looking at the fir trees on his left.

"Isn't there a way that you two could be separated?" She asks out of no where going into Yami's pocket and pulling out another chocolate kiss.

"I don't really know..." Yami smiles down at Serena. "A fantasy only one could dream of achieving. That would make us both happy..." Searching her deep blue eyes he finally had an idea. "Hey Serena?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever been to the Domino Museum?" Seeing the puzzled look on her face he took it as a no and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the park and down the street where up ahead the tall great building rest, The Domino Museum.

And hour later Yami and Serena sat, pondering, on the museums lobby couch. Side by side the two sat in silence recalling everything the lady Serena now knew as Ishezu had just said. "All seven?!" She finally blurts out.

"Mhmm..." Yami sighs.

"Well... you have them... don't you?" Serena asks hopefully.

"I have 6. Shadi died before he could give me the seventh." Yami's head was low as he remembered the tragic death of the Item Keeper.

"We have to find it." She cries quietly. Silence filled both of them for a moment then Serena looked into Yami's tri- colored head. "And I know just how too..." The smile that crossed her face seemed happy and full of thought. But she knew of only one way... And that was hard enough for her to even think about let alone blurt out to Yami.

"How?"

"Yami... we're going to Egypt!" Standing from her place on the couch she begins to walk out the museum doors to hide her tears from Yami. There was only one way to save the spirit and she would do anything to make him happy... Even if it was to destroy her only home.

That first week of Winter Break seemed to blur by. The packing, the planning, the phone calls... even the research. Serena had become relevantly quiet. They all decided they would do it as a team and Tea was excited to be going to Egypt. Serena packed a small bag, _'Shadi's dead...' _Was all that played in her head? Of course she didn't know Shadi but the Spirit in her did. Giving away no information on how the Spirit only paced her soul room and cried. Yugi was ready, Yami couldn't wait, Yugi was worried it would go well but Yami only assured the best.

Leaving as soon as they could they left on the first day the snow stopped, the night before Christmas Eve. The plane left from Domino Japan on a direct flight to Egypt... thanks to Kiaba and Tea's pleading him for a private plane. Staring out the left window to the white puffiness that now surrounded them Serena sat dazed somewhere in space. It seemed to her she had been through this kind of plane ride before. Except this time it was the Spirit's adventure instead of her own. _"Do you remember anything?"_

_"No..." _The Spirits cheeks were flushed from light tears that slid down. Serena felt really bad for her since she knew what was to happen. Wishing only that she could stop it from happening.

"_Not even your name?_ Closing her eyes to see the Spirit Serena stares into darker blue eyes that sparkled with crystals. The Spirit's hair was only a little longer but it still seemed to glisten gold more than hers.

The spirit, too, looks out the window and shakes her head negatively. "_Mhmm..."_ She sniffs back tears and begins to braid a small lock of her golden blond and black tipped hair.

_"Don't worry..."_ Serena stops talking as she sees the tears slip down her other's cheek. Serena knew about Shadi... she also realized her Spirit did too. She just wondered _how?_ _"We'll figure it out together... or together we'll fall... I won't let you do it alone."_ Serena vows. It was the day before Christmas and with a direct flight to Egypt they postponed their Christmas festivities until the Landed in Egypt. Which gave Serena a couple extra days to solve all of the heartbroken Spirits problems. _"How do you know Shadi?"_

Silence was the Spirits answer until finally she cleared her throat and looked into Serena's blue eyes. _"I don't... Know..." _Sighing Serena closes their mind link and looks at the back of another passenger seat in front of her and heard someone clear their throat next to her. She turned and looked into Yami's beautiful jewels.

"Don't worry... I don't know what's wrong with you... But it will all be well in the end."  
"I hope so." Serena prays with a sigh of anxiety.

"I know it will..." Yami smiles patting Serena's head causing her bangs to be pushed into her eyes.

"_YAMI!!!!"_

"I'm guessing that's Joey..." Sighing Yami stands from his place next to Serena and stares down at her. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. I'll be back later. Try and get some good rest." He walked away and went to Joey's seat on the plane... four rows up from Serena.

Four days later the group had landed among the deserted lands of Egypt. Settling in at Ishezu's small home beside a little research plant the gang made their home.

"Well... this is it!" Ishezu smiles. They all fit comfortably in her living room with exhausted expressions of Jetlag and growling stomachs. "How about I prepare a small feast before we begin our work tomorrow." She suggests as her brother, Marik, comes walking in the room.

"Hey Guys!" He smiles sweetly at them.

"Hey Marik." Yugi waves. Everyone only smiles in tiredness.

"You guys are a lively bunch!" He kids as he goes back down the hall he came from. No one says a word.

"I guess I'll go make dinner now..." Ishezu sighs.

After Ishezu left the room Serena stands from her seat next to Tea and walks out the front door into the mild dessert air. Shrugging off her winter jacket in the hot heat she stares out into the nothingness of sand and dust looking for anything eye catching and mind occupying. _"Shadi..."_ The spirits voice could be heard. Serena had a feeling the Spirit was very close to Shadi, how? She did not know, only a small feeling deep down. Shaking her head and leaning her elbows on the wooden porch railing she rests her chin in her hands and closes her eyes.

_"Only the memories of yesterday flash the views of tomorrow..."_ A shady voice next to her says. Jerking her head to direction from which the voice had come from Serena stares into solid, empty blue eyes. Something deep down in her heart leapt. She wasn't sure what it was but it reminded her of the feeling she felt whenever she stared into Yami's eyes.

"Serena?" Yugi asks opening the porch door he comes out and joins her in staring at the cloaked figure in front of them.

"Yugi... what's going... oh...?" Tea yelps quietly. "On...?" Joining by Yugi's side she stares at the odd white cloaks of the man the stood in front of them. Soon Marik came out and joined and Joey came shortly after. With the news that dinner was ready Ishezu comes to the door way and stands for a moment looking at the others oddly.

"The dinner is ready." She whispers. Looking in the direction of which everyone stared she stared into the same empty blue eyes that Serena had stared into. "Oh... hello, nice of you to join us once more." Opening her porch screen door Ishezu walks out and holds her hand out politely for the short man to shake. "We were expecting you." A humid breeze blew though it sent chills up Serena's spine she found herself loosing consciousness over her own body. Giving into this feeling she aloud the Spirit to take over. She somehow felt it necessary, for her own secure reasons.

"Sh.. Shadi...?" The Spirit whispers. The man makes a small coughing noise then she sees a small smile appear on his lips.

"You remember..."

"Not much.. Only your name."

"I missed you..." Removing his many covers over his head he reveals a perspired forehead with a rag around the top. Moving closer to the blond spirit he suddenly embraces her in a tight hug. "My love your back. I thought I'd never find you."

"Shadi...?" The spirit pulls away from the cloaked man, now known as Shadi, and bore her dark blue, almost black, eyes into his empty blue eyes.

"Yes...?" He answers staring back.

"Please... Say my name... the one I long to hear... The name I long to know." The Spirit pleads with tears of joy stinging her eyes.

"Ahhh... my beauty has lost her memory, such a dear memory too. Of course... You are my lovely Charity... With so many deeds to share and so little returned." Shadi eyes Little Yugi with a glare only he knew and they would soon find out.

**END!  
PCrystals: Hahaha! Thats the longest chapter yet! Nine pages! **

**Yami: Yea! Wow I'm suprised your attention stayed focused for that long! **

**Serena: Thats not funny!!!**

**Yami: Yes it is!**

**PC: Nuhuh!**

**Serena: Well anyway! I'm glad the Spirit finally has a name. **

**Yami: Yea me too. Which of you do I like better... ?**

**Serena and PCrystals: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!! You perv!**

**yAMI:hEHEH I think its time I leave now /runs out the door/**

**Tea: Whats his problem /just walks in the door/**

**Serena: He's being an idiot again. **

**Tea: Nothing new then! **

**PC: Nope**

**Charity: That was scarey tho. /smiles/**

**Serena: You know you like it tho. Yami wants you and thats all that matters. /sticks her tongue out/**

**Charity: So not true! **

**Tea: Yes it is!**

**Serena: See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!**

**Charity: Ohwell I know its not true so thats all that matters!**

**PC: Will you PLEASE stop fighting. I think its time to end this! I dont own Yugioh only Serena and Charity they are mine. I made them. lol Okay... BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Love to Hate

A dusty gust of wind blew in the endless desert. Though back in Japan the snow was falling, it was hot in the deserts of Egypt except for the occasional blows of wind. Little Yugi had suddenly been overcome with a fit of shivers, allowing Yami to take over he hides in his soul room wanting it all to be over. "What does that mean Shadi?" Yami asks anger burning in his eyes. Stepping forward out of his group of friends Yami clenches his fists aware of the fresh insult Shadi had just shot him.

"You know what I mean Pharaoh." Shadi's eyes remain dull and no emotion is shown in his face.

"Maybe you should refresh my memory." Yami begins to grab for his back pocket that contained the millennium rod. Holding the golden rod out in front of him Yami begins to chant an ancient chant he didn't even know he knew. "Dusty dunes, to dried fruit prunes... The desert wind... dried and thin...-"

"Yami, no!" The blond spirit removers herself from Shadi's embrace. "You won't hurt Shadi!" Her eyes were no longer their usual blue, now they were replaced with black. Dark and cold like a large piece of coal.

"Serena...?" Yami's eyes soften as he stares into his loves eyes. Lowering his rod Yami stands motionless, unsure of what to do.

"Yami?" A new voice arouse from the crowd. Someone who had remained silent for quite a while now. Finally showing herself once more and bringing out her new personality for everyone to know. "Yami... is she...?" The voice of the third spirit was hurt and confused.

"Who are you?" Joey asks looking at the new brunettes eyes.

"Ser... Serabi I- I..." Yami searches his mind for answers and explanations but couldn't seem to find any.

"Who's this?" The Blond Spirit now known as Charity asks. Walking towards the brunette she smiles slyly. "You're the one... who... Who...-"

"Yes Charity... she is." Shadi somewhat finishes her statement. "She's the one who broke your heart."

"I _what?!" _ Serabi comes forward from behind Yami and stares into Shadi's blank eyes.

"The Love feud has finally begun!" Ishezu begins to laugh. Stepping between the 2 females she keeps them separated long enough to get her part out. "Long ago when love was young the sun and the crown clashed. In love and happy, no one to disturb them no one to loose their focus. Ungrateful for what he had the Crown only played through the days instead of taking them and living them to the limit like the Sun had. Then, along came the Night, graceful and thick in front of his palace gates. It seemed to the crown that even though the Sun had went away for sleep the Night came and danced by his side. More obligated to the Night the Crown let the Sun loose causing much pain for its heart. Rain stung her eyes and fell for three weeks after the day the Crown died. Not because he had died but because he had ditched her for another. Her soul was scared."

"Does that sound familiar Charity?" Shadi asks the blond spirit whose eyes were now completely blank. Nodding her head slowly her eyes became their normal dark blue again and crystals stained her vision.

"_Pharaoh! How could YOU?!_" She hisses clutching her chest feeling harsh pains deep in her heart. "I came all the way out here to sacrifice myself to a carefree ex who I thought loved me. I had forgotten my past but after that tale I remember that part of my life. Now I'm not sure if I should help you... you selfless bas-" Closing his hand over her mouth Shadi hugs Charity close again.

"Now my love no need for such harsh words from someone like you." Closing his eyes he pulls out a gold item from behind his back. "I believe this is what you came for... isn't it?" Pulling the Millennium Scale from underneath his robe Shadi turns to the Pharaoh.

"Yes." Nodding his head solemnly he clicks his tongue.

"What?" Yami asks.  
"To be separated you need to sacrifice a Light soul in exchange for a dark soul. Someone not of your own. A light soul?" Yami asks.

"An Angel. Something light." Shadi explains rolling his eyes.

"We don't have one of them." Yami hangs his head.

"That's where you're wrong Pharaoh." Ishezu breaks in.

"How?"

"Look at Serena. Her soul is light. Surrounded by many painful memories in her life, her heart is pure. Her other half should be her darker half but Charity is too innocent. Though her heart was trampled on she still smiled and cared for others as though it never happened. Charity is considered an Angel. She never actually died." Ishezu claims.

"How is that possible?" Yami asks looking Charity directly in the eye.

"Her soul was useless though her loving heart was put to many purposes. Therefore her soul wondered in the Afterlife, it had never been put to rest. Causing her to wander the deserts alone until her true love came for her... But he never did, so she wanders."

"How..."

"You never need a straight answer with this kind of history." Ishezu explains. "There are so many glitches to the past obviously. Because you had regained your memory after you defeated Darts. I guess this was a part that didn't... Really matter." She shrugs her shoulders.

"The past was clear to me before... then Serena came and I lost all control." Yami shakes his head. "What's going on?"

"History... this is what happens to normal carefree teenagers today and back then." Shadi sighs contently.

"Why..." Was all Charity could say. Clenching her fists she runs back into the house and then you hear a door slam.

"No... What have I done...?" Yami cries.

"Yami... What's wrong...? I'm here!" Serabi comes and hugs Yami tightly as tears sting her eyes and slip down her cheeks. "I love you... Isn't that enough?"

"I... I don't... I just don't know anymore!" Yami's eyes were shielded from his bangs and a soft wind blows; blowing dust in the air as well as at the silent group.

"WHAT?!" Releasing her grip from Yami's waist Serabi stares at Yami's stern face. "FINE!" Running down the steps to the porch she runs out in the desert disappearing in the wind.

"Well Merry Christmas... Everyone..." Ishezu sighs as mostly everyone sits around a small Christmas tree with bright sparkling lights and red and gold bows spread out in-between many small ornaments. There were several wrapped presents under the tree for the next morning when everyone would come out and exchange them... But no one seemed in the mood. Yami sat in the corner near the fire with his head against the brick siding while everyone else started at the tree sitting on the couch and on the flour near the ones they care about. Serena was in the spare bedroom not making a sound. Tea was still nowhere to be found. She couldn't have gone far... or could she? Although Yami had known Tea the longest the only one he could think about was Serena. No matter how hard he tried to think about the one he should love his thoughts traced back to Serena. The blonde beauty was a part of his past carefree days too, he guessed.

He stood up and softly began to walk over the spare bedroom where Serena lay hidden by a closed door. Of course if he knocked she wouldn't let him in. Silently he tapped on the door and rattled the knob before he opened it revealing a darkened room with the moonlight revealing a silhouette on the bed by the window. Yami walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, being sure not to make a sound. Then, he tiptoed over to the bedside where he stared down at long blonde and black hair sleep tousled all around her body. She was asleep, he decided. As softly as he could he kneeled down by her bedside and rested his head in his arm and traced her face with his hand. Her features did seem angelic, he noted as he felt her soft, warm rosy cheek. An Angel... That you definitely are my lovely Serena. If only I hadn't of hurt you like that. It's as if I broke your wing and now you can't fly. A slow tear dripped down Serena's cheek and Yami quickly wiped it away removing his hand from her face. She suddenly mumbled and then her eyelids began to flutter.

"Yami..." She murmured sleepily as her hand came out from underneath her hair and reached for his. Opening her eyes she revealed her black orbs that were full of tears. "Yami." She said again, more sternly.

"Yes?" Yami asks as he takes her hand. Looking deeply and passionately into her eyes he awaits her to talk.

"I'm hurt..." More tears ripple down her cheeks as she stares unblinkingly at their interlaced hands.

"..." Yami couldn't say anything. So he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, taking in her soft scent. "I'm sorry." He finally replied averting his gaze to something besides her drowning eyes. "I really am... I. - I didn't know..."

"I was supposed to be your partner." Serena whispers. Her body still lay twisted in its sleeping position but her eyes looked directly at him. "Did you forget? Even all those years ago?"   
"I- I'm not sure... I don't ever remember anything about love..." He admitted as he, then, looked to their hands, her small one swarmed tightly by his larger one.

"I don't think you remember... But I sure do." Her voice was straight forward even though you could hear a little uneasiness in it and her heart knew what she was saying and she knew she needed to say it to make things right again.

"You do?" Yami asked lifting his eyes back to hers as his heart skips a beat. Nodding her head up and down Serena finally sits up in her bed tucking her skirt under her rear end and pulling her knees close to her chest. "Please tell me." Yami squeezes her hand and looks up and her beautiful form.

"Of course..." Her smile was soft, yet hurt at the same time. Swallowing she began her tale of long ago...

"Before you became Pharaoh, when your father ruled, you and I were always together. That day before your 15th birthday you told me you had felt differently for me and I told you I did as well. You kissed me that day. And we became partners. Then, your ceremony came along and something went wrong. When your father fixed things again you only remembered the faces in front of you. And as it so happens, my face wasn't one of them. Then you met her... and forgot about me as things are left at that history goes on to tell that you and Serabi arranged to marry and then you died due to the dreams you had brought to life. The Serabi died too, leaving your younger sister, Kara, in charge." Serena finishes. "That's about it I guess. But you lost your memory of me and began a new. So I did too. That's when I met Shadi."

"Your not Serena, are you?" Yami asks.  
"No, Serena wasn't strong enough, so I took over. I thought it was about time you heard your story." Charity smiles down at Yami. "So I took over. She thought you were mad at her." Looking away from him again Charity looks to the window. "I guess love never ends the way _everyone_ wants, does it Yami?"

"I guess not." He looks to the window too. There was no snow due to the weather in Egypt but it was nice for tee shirts and shorts. "Is there any way I can talk to Serena?" Yami asks finally after a moment of brief silence.

"She wants to talk to you, but then she doesn't. But yes, there is a way. Come here." Charity smiles pulling his arm to make him come onto the bed. "Sit behind me and wrap your arms around me, like you did so long ago... please?"

"Of course." Yami smiles as he sits behind Charity and wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head into her long blond and black hair.

"Now I am going to go, goodbye Yami." Charity smiles more.

"Good Bye Charity." Yami murmurs into her hair. Feeling a slight change in the body he was holding close to him Yami lifts his head and stares at the blonde head for a moment and waits for her to turn around.

"Serena?" He asks quietly.

**PC: I think I should end RIGHT there!**

**Serena: Thanks me PCrystals!  
PC: NUHUH**


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

Chapter 6

**PC: SoOo sorry guys! That last chapter was kind of short. /sad face/**

**Yami: Yea I have to agree. **

**PC: YOU have no room to talk Mr. Yami!**

**Yami: Why?**

**PC: I think you've broken enough hearts for one chapter. I don't need you breaking mine over a stinking short chapter!!!! Oo grrrrr you!**

**Yugi: She's right Yami!**

**PC: I know I am/proudly/**

**Yugi: Hey! Does anyone know where Tea is/asks curiously/**

**Yami: Nope :( **

**Yugi and Yami/look at Pharaohs Crystals/**

**PC: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... nope! **

**Yugi: When will we find her then? **

**PC: Still not sure! Eventually! Well let's start this chapter before I forget what I'm going to write!!!!**

**Yugi: Pharaohs Crystals does NOT own yu-gi-oh! Only Serena and Charity. Byebye**

**Chapter Six: Ruins of the Past (Part 1)**

"Serena...?" He asks again after a moment of no reply. Then, as no response follows he feels the body in his arms begin to shake violently.

"Why..." Was the barely audible whisper he heard come from her mouth.

"I... I'm not sure how to answer that. I never knew... I guess is somewhere safe to start. Why didn't you tell me?" Was all Yami could say in a low whisper. Squeezing her waist deeper into him.

"I guess I didn't realize until we came here. I always asked Charity about what she knew, she always told me her past wasn't clear even to her." Serena closes her eyes and lets the tears ripple down her cheeks. Yami couldn't see her face and at this moment that's all that really mattered to her.

Yami let go of Serena's waist and stood from his place on the bed and turned his head from her. "I... I wish I had only known. I'm so stupid for not knowing of course, I feel completely horrible." With his face turned from her Yami stared at the filtering light from the outside of their small little world in the spare bedroom.

"You really don't hide your emotions well..." Serena smiles softly. She stands from her place on top of the sheets and goes over to his side. "How were you to know? From the information Charity gave you she wasn't there when you gained the memory of only those in front of you back. Maybe she was deathly ill, or maybe on a more positive note a little sick. There was nothing you could really do about it. I... I guess it was all fate's doing."

"I guess your right," Turning to her now, Serena saw the tears shedding from his eyes and realized now he was unable to hide them from her.

Opening her arms wide she embraces him in a tight hug around his waist. "That's right Yami," She sighs softly closing her eyes as he embraces her, "it's alright to cry. We all do." She even shed a tear of her own as if to prove her point.

"Yugi? You in there?" Jumping apart from the sound of Joey's voice at the door. Serena giggles silently and Yami breaths heavily in relief that his blond friend was a little too blond to think to barge in. Serena rushes over to the other side of the bed and disappears onto the ground, not to be seen.

"Yea Joey, I'm in here." Opening the door Yami stares into Joey's honey orbs and smiles softly. Things might be better now, he thinks to himself as he walks out dropping a small note on the ground of the bedroom before he closed the door behind him to join the others.

Slowly crawling out from the side of the bed Serena stands from her knees and walks over to the bedroom door when she places her hand on the cold golden door knob she steps on something. Picking her foot up she looks down and sees a small folded piece of paper, opening it up she sees small manuscript writing and a small heart with angel wings at the bottom. Flicking the light switch on Serena walks over and sits on the edge of the wrinkled bed spread. Reading the note to herself tears form in her eyes as she reads it aloud another time:

_Serena,_

_I wish to apologize for all I have done. I hope you won't degrade me for my unknown actions, whatever they may be. I hope you and Charity may both forgive me in time. I have only known you for about two weeks and yet, it seems as though I have known you for ages. Why is that so? Do you have that impact on everyone? As our beloved Shadi had informed us, there was an angel present and whatever that may mean I hope you know we are in this together. Charity may be an angel but I have come to realize that you... YOU Serena are my Butterfly. If you would like me to explain I will..._

_A butterfly has delicate wings. Wings that will break easily if hurt by someone close. Much like your heart, if you ask me. You seemed so mysterious and dark that night I showed you around Domino wanting only to get to know you more. I wish to know what hides behind that dark eye liner and closed away heart, if only you will let me. _

_If Yugi and I do end up having bodies of our own I want you to know, I will love you with all my heart, if ever that day comes. I really would like to know what you meant when you said you knew how to get us our own bodies... If only I could hear in on your little plan I would be happy. _

_Once more, before I go, I want you to know that I am very sorry. If you can't forgive me for what I have done, I understand but please give me another chance. I hope you sleep tight, Butterfly. _

_Yami  
P.S. I want you to know, that I think I have fallen..._

What did that last line mean? How was it meant? She wasn't sure but Serena decided she was going to reply. How? You may ask, she wasn't sure herself. After pacing the spare room several times she remembered a set she had bought at the airport. Stationary paper with crescent moons as a border around the edges... She was going to use it to write Ryo, but this was also important. Going to the closet where the gangs stuff laid packed away Serena pulled the top luggage bag off the top and unzipped the front pocket where she then pulled out a small pad of stationary paper and a gold glitter pen. Going over to the window sill she places the paper down on the warm wood at the open window and sits on her knees when she begins to write her reply..."

_Yami,_

_I wish to, also, apologize for the inconvenience of this small plan of mine. For if I was to tell, the dream of your own body would be ruined. I hope that not to happen. If it did there would be no point in me doing it. I want you to know that whatever happens within the next couple days I want you not to worry for it will all work out. _

_A Butterfly is soft and delicate with her wings, as I may be, but also the view of a crescent moon. The small sliver that appears while the rest is hidden in darkness is how I am. That small sliver is gentle and fragile if bent wrong it will break. Much like I have, but that is beyond the point. _

_After I read your note I questioned what you meant when you left me a "p.s." note and when you told me about getting your own body. I don't want you to love me... I will only cause you heart ache, that is one deed I wish not to do. Especially to you, my beloved Yami. You are to love Tea, trust me its much better off that way. I have a quote that I have come up with, especially with what I have been feeling the last few days..."_

_"_One who dwells on hopes and dreams alone must learn to fly..." _ Realizing this, I know I am unable to have you as my own. I am working my hardest to accept that, if only I tried a little harder..._

_Good Bye Yami..._

_Serena_

Focusing her attention on the full written note she stares at the small smears on the writing of the page. She realized she had cried as she wrote her note to Yami. "It's not everyday you find someone like you..." She whispers to the note. "If only there was another way..."

"Serena. Dinner is ready!" Ishezu called. A small Christmas dinner had been prepared for the occasion of their arrival and the 24 of December. Now being the 27 they may have been a couple days late, but that wasn't a crime! They were all together... weren't they? Most of them were at least, Tea still had yet to return. That worried Yugi as he lied in his soul room wondering only where she could possibly be.

_P.S. Please meet me, three a.m. in the shadows of the moon tonight..._ She finishes and folds the note several times and places it in her jeans pocket before opening the bedroom door and joining the others for her first Egyptian meal... in ages.

The full moon filled her soul with happiness; the soft, gentle desert breeze ruffled her bangs in her eyes. The moon always left her soul at ease, Serena had come to realize when she was back home in Florida walking the many steps of her nightly walk. Around her neck she wore a crescent moon choker and it suddenly began to glow. "He's here…" She whispers. Closing her eyes she turns to the large oak that Ishezu had planted a mile or so from her small house and upon opening her eyes there, in the shadows of the moon and tree stood Yami, just as Serena had asked him.

"Did you think I wouldn't show?" Walking out into the moonlit spotlight he stares at the blond beauty in front of him.

"Of course, I hoped you would show. Is it already three?" She asks beginning to look at her watch but Yami soon stops her by taking her hand and holding it in his.

"It is only two but I figured you would be out here and so I anticipated our meeting an hour early." Bringing her hand close to his face he rubs it against his soft slightly tanned cheek. "Your hand is so soft." His eyes were closed but there was a smile on his lips, the lips Serena longed to kiss.

"How did you-"  
"Shhhh!" She was interrupted when Yami put his finger to her lips to silence her. "Ask no questions my Butterfly; nothing is important right now because I am with you. No matter what you may wish I could care less what may happen in the future. No matter what you may say to try and stop me you will always be in my future."

"Yami don't say that. It will only hurt you in the long run!" Tears now stung Serena's dark blue orbs making her glad she left her millennium chocker at home, Charity couldn't see her like this, which made things a little better. "Please Yami, don't say that."

"May I kiss you?" Yami asks her as he begins to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"_What?"_ Serena asks dumbfounded. Removing her hand from his grasp she holds it close to her breasts and looks up into his eyes. "Yami are you okay?" She asks him backing away.

"I may not know about my past, or even what the future may bring all I want to know is that I at least had a chance to kiss the one I truly love. If you will only let me kiss you, as we did back at the town square the first night I met you. Please Serena." His eyes were beautiful no matter how hard she pleaded her heart to say no she knew that he was about to give her all she had ever asked for, a place in his heart.

"Yami…" She whispers as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the arch in her back. After a few moments of swaying back and forth he takes one hand and uses it to prop her chin up to his, then looking her directly in the eyes he plants his lips against hers and closes his eyes, enjoying the moment of bliss, just as Serena did.

Underneath the back porch of Ishezu's house there lay a pair of blue, sapphire eyes softly shielded with chocolate brown locks. A small gasp escaped the lips and a tear was shed from the eye. "This must be… what she had seen… a millennia ago…"  
The voice said from under the porch. The image was picture perfect a woman and a man lips locked, eyes closed and the moonlight as their spotlight. Eyes' closing the person escapes into the darkness under the porch to morn in pain.

Pulling away quickly Serena blushes. "Yami we can't!" She backs away from him taking a few steps in the cool desert sand.

"Yes we can." Yami argues playfully licking his lips. Something has come over him, Serena thought. He has never acted like this before so why was he starting now?

"Yami no! Don't, please this isn't the time." Who was she kidding? All she, herself, wanted to do was kiss him why shouldn't Yami feel the same about her. Her breathing was becoming harder and his soft glare was pressuring her. She knew kissing him would only make her grow attached to him more and more but she also knew it would make her heart happy and full again. Her heart was racing she knew she shouldn't but Serena draws him in for a hug. Her breathing was shortening and her head was beginning to feel lighter and lighter every second. Bringing her lips to his she joined the kiss and enjoyed it as she almost collapsed in his arms that had suddenly wrapped around her. In her stomach jitters were flying up and down the walls and all she wanted to do was cry out, she controlled herself to keep quiet though, she knew it was best.

Continuing the kiss she finally have given him Yami smiled in his mind and made a mental chuckle when he saw how fast he could turn her on when he felt the body in his arms quickly relax and the breathing from the other being in his arms begin to quicken every racing second. This was it, the moment he had dreamed of. She was giving him all he could ever ask for, a simple kiss from the one he loved, Serena Silver.

"Where to start…" Ishezu wonders aloud as the group begins to pace the deserted lands of Egypt.

"Should we all split up?" Joey asks. Looking around he sees rich golden dirt for miles and miles.

"Look! Over there!" Yami points in a distance. Everyone turns their heads to face the direction in which Yami is pointing. There stood a blurry image of a tall triangular shaped object. Yami begins to run with the rest of the group following.

"This is exactly as I remember it." Ishezu whispers as the group comes to a stop in front of a large pyramid that stood a mile above them. "Welcome Pharaoh here is you're past…."

Yami steps forward and stands in front of the massive artifact. Standing for a couple of moments he finally asks "How do we get in?" He begins to feel the gold colored stones pushing here and there.

"You should know Pharaoh." Marik steps forward and puts his back to Yami. Removing his tank top he allows Yami to re-read his back.

Flashbacks flew through Yami's head as he stared into the tanned back of Ishezu's brother. The God's, the pain, the Evil…. The GOD'S! Where should he put the God's? On certain stones that he knew but which ones? Shaking his head brings him back to reality with everyone standing in a circle around him staring and waiting for him to think. Looking at Serena's midnight blue eyes he searches for a light of reassurance but finds nothing but empty cold eyes. Something is wrong, he thought to himself. He pushed that thought away from his mind as he pulled the three God cards from his belt pocket and closed his eyes as he placed them on three blocks in front of him.

Reopening his eyes he sees the cards begin to glow! "You did it Pharaoh!" Marik laughs. "Great job Man!" A bright light causes the crowd to shield their eyes and when they reopen them there is a dark mysterious hole anticipating their entrance.

"Hmm." Yami grunts as he starts down the dark hall to face his destiny, Serena following close behind.

"Pharaoh, do you need assistance?" A female voice asks quietly in the black chamber they had somehow located by following the walls.

"Who is that?!" Yami asks alarmed.

"It's Charity. Would you like some light, sir?" She asks again taking a blind step forward.

"Yes thank you." Suddenly a blinding light fills the small chamber the Pharaoh and Charity now stood in. Hieroglyphics painted the walls and their shadows danced on the walls teasing their deep fears until one finally spoke up.

"Do you remember any of this?" Charity asks the Pharaoh who had his back to her.

"No." Turning quickly he glances at a new person standing in front of him. "Charity? Is that you?" He asks. The girl he saw now seemed so much different then the one he had known.

"Yes Pharaoh, I am Charity. I'm just a little different I guess…" Looking down at her own outfit and how much it had changed. Instead of her long pants and black T-shirt there was now a skin cloth robe that covered her body and jewels that draped her neck and pierced her ears. She looked SO tan too! Damn, she looked good, Yami thought in his head. "I can only last so long back in the past and you can too. Look at yourself Pharaoh." She ordered gesturing towards him. Looking down Yami gasped at himself. He could now see his knees and legs and he wore old leather sandals and a short robe to cover his lower area. A bare chest that was well tanned and softly muscled with jewels around his neck. He felt his ears and discovered they were now pierced with gold earrings.

"Let's go Pharaoh, your Kingdom is waiting." Charity begins to walk in another direction with the glow of her millennium chocker guiding the way.

"Atemu! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" An older female voice cries. Yami looks over at the woman and stares at her features, some which reminded him of him. "_Pharaoh this is your mother."_ A voice inside his head says. Yami looks down at Charity as she looks directly ahead at the women.

"You're Highness." She bows her head and looks up and smiles.

"Why, hello Charity! So nice to see you again." Yami's mother smiles. "Atemu, your father would like a word with you in his headquarters. I will take Charity to the dining hall with me and you will meet us there. We shall discuss some wedding plans!"

"Yes mother." Yami would have to get used to this. This woman is claiming to be his mother, or so that voice in his head says. His name is Atemu? This something he never knew.

"Good Bye Pharaoh!" Charity waves. Yami saw her smile, it was the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Did she say wedding?!" Yami whispers to himself. "I'm getting married?!"

"Let's go Atemu. Get this right if you don't the ceremony won't go right. Bad things happen when things like this happen." A tall elderly man shouts as he stands from a throne.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Atemu, I'm your father. I only want what's best for you." His Father's face softens and his tone becomes calmer. "I shouldn't have yelled, yes I know, but I want this to be just right. I only want what's best for my son. That's enough for one day. Go enjoy Charity." He waves Yami off. "Such a fine girl. I'm so happy you have her. I actually wouldn't mind if I had her myself." Suddenly the Pharaoh clears his throat and Yami jumps. "I thought I dismissed you!"

"I'm leaving, sorry Father." Yami leaves the room.

"Atemu, your Mother is wonderful." Her eyes sparkled as the two young teens stood by the large sea. "I've always wanted to be a bride but, I didn't think I could be married to the Pharaoh." Her thoughts were poured out for Atemu to hear. Of course he wasn't paying attention. So many thoughts were swimming in his head. He was about to be married to Charity, he was having a ceremony to become King of an entire nation. His name was Atemu and he was in a DRESS thing!! Her face, there was a different glow from the one he saw back home. She seemed so happy here, not a care in the world. "Atemu…?" Back to reality her voice always seems to bring him and staring into her dark blue orbs is where he stood again.

"Yes?" He asks her taking hold of her hands.

"What's that?!" Looking into the water her eyes suddenly filled with fear. Yami looked in the direction of Charity's glance.

"Oh God…" Was his only response. His heart began to race and his legs began to shake. Suddenly two bow and arrows came rushing their way. On the other side of the lake stood an army of Egyptian soldiers all waiting to attack the Pharaoh.

"Owww!" Charity cried. "The arrow…. Atemu…. The arrow…" Sweat had beaded her forehead and Atemu came back to reality. Staring down at his Bride, Charity began to sink to the ground in pain. As Atemu took in the scene he saw one of the arrows had punctured into Charity's shoulder.

"Charity! NO!" Tears now stung his eyes and his world went black.

"Atemu, it's time." The voice awoke him from his sleep. "Your ceremony is about to begin." Blurry vision, he opens his eyes to see his mother standing over him. "Please get dressed your father is down in the hall waiting for you." Yami jumped out of his bed and began dressing in his royal ceremonial cloth. Running downstairs ahead of his mother he felt in the pit of his stomach something would go wrong.

Upon entering the hall he stared at the many faces as his heart paced. There was his father, the Pharaoh, as well as Set, his father's brother, and Isis his father's dearest friend and Priestess. The only one missing was his beloved Charity who had yet to recover from the arrow that had punctured just above her heart. She had still not awoken from her deep sleep. This made Atemu very upset, he wanted his beautiful friend to be there when he was to become Pharaoh and see how brave and courageous he really was.

"Atemu, please raise your hands and begin to chant with us!" Isis says as all of the three prophets in front of him and soon began to chant along with them. He began perfectly just like he had practiced with his father but the part where he always messed up was coming and his hands were beginning to sweat. If he screwed this up, something could go terribly wrong according to his father. His heart began pounding as he began those few harsh and demanding lines. And before he knew it, his voice cracked and he stuttered on the word 'thou art' in the 'Pharaohs Wishes'. He had messed up! Soon the lights were flickering and his heart began to slow and his whole body began to quiver in fear.

"_ATEMU!!!!" _He heard his mother shriek, everything had gone wrong. All that practice, all that hard work had just been thrown down the drain. What was going to happen to him? His eyes went dark and his knees buckled and soon they hit the rough sandy palace floor beneath him and began to bleed. His large tri-colored head then hit the ground and his mind went blank.

**PCrystals: What will happen to poor Atemu? Well that's only part one! Come to my page and maybe you will find out when I put up part two… which I have… yet to write..**

**Yami: Smooooth**

**PCrystals: Yep! Shut up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

I think it is about time I edit this story…. It has gotten WAY out of hand…. And my grammar is HORRIBLE! SO I will take the time to edit it and have it for you newly fixed and pretty-ful as soon as I can!

Thanks a bunch guys!

PharaohsCrystals


End file.
